The same curse, another way
by TempeGeller
Summary: How does realty change if Regina makes someone believe she's her daughter? What if Henry had a big sister? How does this change the once upon a time we know and love? - AU
1. Episode 0 part 1

**Hey, **

**I know that I have been writing 'The return home' and I'm working hard on a new chapter. But this idea got in my mind and I needed to write it. It's a what if? What if Regina had made someone believe that that someone was her daughter and the big sister of Henry. How would this change the once upon a time we all know? And who is this mysterious sister? And can Henry figure out who she is and find Emma to break the curse? **

**DISCLAIMER: Every character of once upon a time belongs to once upon a time. I wish I worked for them, but I don't. This is me being creative with the ideas they gave us and putting someone in that changes the story. **

**I hope you will like it.**

**TempeGeller. **

* * *

_**the same curse, another way**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: They mayor's daughter**

She turned around as she put the papers on her mother's desk away once more again. What was she up to? How was she going to harm the towns people now. Regina, her adoptive mom was a person she didn't understand. In a way she was unable to love her, but at the same time she felt that somewhere inside Regina loved her more than anyone.  
"Amy…" Regina opened the door. "You're up I see…"

"I'm up…" Amy replied as she stood up.  
"Good, you need to bring your brother to school." Regina smiled "Will that work or will you once again screw up like you always do?"  
"I don't screw up…" Amy said as she stood up. "Henry!"  
A noise was heard from the next room as a young boy stepped from the room. He had a book under his arm, his jacket was neatly closed and his bag was closed. A soft smile appeared as he stared at his older sister. Amy was an ordinary girl, she was 20 years old and a language major in Storybrooke university. She was a bright student and one of the best musicians in the local music club. Her skin was pale white and her hair had a soft brown reddish tone.  
"Henry, keep an eye on your sister." Regina replied

"No one needs to keep an eye on anyone." Amy reached towards Henry as she picked the book from his arms. She started to run, he followed her down the road. It took him a few minutes to catch up with her. "Did your teacher give you this book?"  
"Yes." Henry replied "It's fairy tales."  
"I can see that." She handed the book back to him." So, little brother are you okay? I mean you've been down since the beginning of the week? What's going on?"  
"I…" He turned around. "I've been thinking about my mom…"  
"Your real mom…" Amy's arms went around his shoulders. "You shouldn't think about that, it will only bring you pain. Trust me…"

"Just because your parents were bad people, doesn't mean mine will be…" Henry replied "Plus, you get your information from our mother, she's evil."  
"Evil, isn't that a bit too much?" She smiled at him. "I know your melodramatic moments, but evil is not mom. I mean she's strict and maybe mean. At times controlling and manipulative, but evil?"  
"You do realize you just described evil." Henry smiled "I think everyone in this town is a fairy tale character, even you have forgotten who you really are."  
"So who am I?" Amy turned to Henry. "Alice? Dorothy? Sleeping Beauty?"  
"I have no idea…"

"So with other words, you don't involve your big sister in this exciting new idea you have." She turned away in fake anger. With a high sound, she moved her hand against her head. "I would have suspected I would have a starring part in your new idea. So?"  
"I still don't know who you are…" Henry turned away as he opened the book. "Miss Blanchet is Snow White."  
"Because Blanche means white in French." She stared at the pictures. She saw a picture of a young woman with wavy long black hair. "That woman really does look like miss Blanchet. So explain this theory farther? Who's mom?"  
"The evil queen…" He showed her a picture of the queen. "She send all of this fairytale characters to a town and now they don't know who they are. She cursed you, so no one of you can have a happy ending."  
"And there's not one person that looks like me in that book…" Amy gave him a playful push.  
"I think my I need to find my mom…" He turned to her. "Something inside me tells me, she needs to be here. I need to know who she is."  
"So what are you going to do?" Her eyes were on his. "Hire a private detective, find her and go to her ask why she gave you up. This is not a good idea, Henry."  
"I need to now, Amy." Her eyes were filled with pain.  
"Here…" She handed a credit card to him. "I saved every money I ever made, it's enough to find your mother. I hope she's not like mine."  
"Don't you want to know who your mom really is?" He took her hand. "Maybe Regina is lying."  
"She might be…" Amy turned around. "I just don't want to find her, plain simple."  
"What if mother has her trapped somewhere?" Henry stepped towards the school. "Don't you think she deserves to be saved?"  
"Henry, I'm too old to live my live on lies my parents are going to return." She stared at him. "I've been happy with you and with Regina, I mean maybe there's something you don't want to know, maybe…"  
"Maybe your mom and dad are waiting for you to return."  
"Trust me…" She whispered. "They're not. Don't get your hopes up to high, Henry."

Henry turned around as he saw his sister walk away from the school, she was going to take some extra classes and work some extra jobs. She never spent any money foolishly, it was one of the sensible stuff their mother had thought them, yet right now he kept thinking about the book his teacher had given him, who would she be? Amy was not her real name, Regina had given it to her for a reason. Why? He thought about who she could be, his first instinct was to look for people that looked like Amy, but he didn't find anything.  
"Henry, I see you're enjoying that book…" His teacher miss Blanchet stepped to him.  
"I am, miss Blanchet." He smiled to her.  
"So did Amy drop you off?" She stared at him. "How is your sister?"  
"All kinds of awkward." He smiled "She's going to be in a musical."  
"I know." Miss Blanchet smiled "I already bought tickets about two months ago, Henry."

The day passed by quickly as he sat in class, Henry thought about how he could find his mother. Go through the right channels, would a legal office ever give him the name of his mother? And if they did, they would never give him the place where she resided. The answer was somehow more obvious, the one freedom he had, internet. Internet offered everything, it would be impossible that the internet would not bring him to his mother. And with his sisters credit card, he could do a lot. He remembered her for a long time, part of him even thought that she had grown up with him. Even if he wasn't very sure about that. It could be one of the lies his mother told him.  
As the bell rang, he ran outside. Amy, his sister, was resting against a tall tree. She had her hair tied in a long braid, her hands nonchalant placed to her head. She put them down once again and waved to him. He was lucky with a big sister like him, she wasn't really cool, but to him she was the coolest sister.  
"Here you are." Amy smiled at him. "So figured out who I am just yet?"

"Not yet." Henry replied "If only there was a way to call back your memory."  
"The memory that mom stole from us." She turned around. "Oh no. The evil queen.  
She laughed in a dramatic move and put her arm around Henry's shoulders. She smiled at him, if you had a crazy theory, Amy was the person you should go too. She didn't laugh with you, even if you sounded crazy, she embraced everything crazy. Henry believed that their mother did not know.  
"So what is your full theory?" She turned to him. "Is it Lord of the rings crazy? Are there elfs? Dwarfs? Princesses? Far away kingdoms?"  
"Yes."

"I like it already." She smiled as she jumped off the side walk.  
"Be careful." Henry almost shouted.  
"Henry, you know I like living life on the edge." Amy smiled "There's nothing worse than being trapped somewhere unable to leave, watching everything for above."  
"Are you Rapunzel?" A smiled appeared on his face.  
"Isn't Rapunzel supposed to be a blond?" She laughed. "Unless my hair was magically altered with my memory."  
Henry blushed for a moment as he opened the book, should he look for Rapunzel? Hold the image next to his sister?  
"So how did we get here?" Amy smiled "A curse?"  
"Exactly." He explained. "The evil queen send a bunch of fairytale characters here and now they don't know who they are anymore, frozen in time."

"Why would the evil queen do that?" She put an arm around his shoulder. "Why not send a dragon? A wookie? Anything?"  
"Because she wanted to take away happy endings."  
"So what do we say that we attack mom." Amy jumped on a shallow wall. "We call her out, say to her that we want her memories back and that she should go to hell."  
"It doesn't work like that." Henry stared to his book. "We can't save…"  
"Is this about your mom, champ?"

"She's the savior." Henry explained. "She's supposed to save us all."  
For a moment Amy had no words to say. Henry walked on, but she stopped for just a moment. Did he just call his biological mother savior? He didn't know her, but he was already making her more than she was. Amy feared that the real person might be a disappointment. That was one of the reasons she never searched for her mother, 'savior'.  
"Come on, Amy." Henry called out. "We'll be late at Archie's."

"Now you're saying."

As Henry started to run, Amy couldn't do any but do the same. She ran in front of him and as she passed him, Henry started to run faster. It was almost like a race, but there wouldn't be any winners.  
"Beat you there." She said as she knocked on the door. Archie opened up, his eyes stared at hers. She had blue eyes, the bluest she had ever seen .  
"Amelia." Archie whispered as his eyes opened wide.  
"hey." Henry stepped towards him.

"Henry, do you mind if I talk to your sister for a moment?"  
"Right.." He sat down as Amy and Archie stepped in his office. "Amelia."  
"Archibald." She didn't show any signs of irony.

"How has his week been?"  
"He wants to know his mother." Amy sat down. "He has this book, he thinks we're all fairytales characters, trapped in this town. He thinks his biological mother is the only one that can save us all. He sees her as some goddess, I don't know if that's healthy. It's mom, she's being too strict on him."  
"You survived her parenting."

Amy sat down, she sat no words. She just looked at Archie as he sat down across of her. Neither of them gave each other a look. She nervously tapped her fingers. She had no idea what she had to say, why had she survived her parenting style.  
"Well, she wasn't the major of the town when I was little." Amy replied "I went to daycare. I am not like Henry, he's a dreamer and all she does is push him down."  
"It's for the best."

"It's not." Amy stood up." I don't care how impossible his theories are, they are more real to him than anything. And maybe just maybe he's right, I mean couldn't he be right?"  
"His theories say we're all from a land called the enchanted forest." Archie stepped in front of her. "Does that sound so grand?"  
"It sounds better than not wanting to be home. I'm working 2 jobs. "She looked down. "I'm lucky my mom doesn't ask me rent and still pays the majority of studies, even if she thinks my drama career is a joke. One day I'm leaving this town, when Henry is old enough so she can not destroy him. Than I'm leaving her behind me."  
"Amy, you can do that today."

"Not with Henry."

He put a hand on her shoulder, Amy felt that she was responsible for Henry. She would never leave Regina's place, because she wanted to take care of Henry. And as Archie stared at her, he could see the love of an older sister in her eyes. In the background a door opened.  
"Is it okay, if I come in?" Henry asked.  
"Off course." Amy stood up. "I'll be at Granny's."  
Amy walked out of the building, and headed to the diner across the road. It was a diner run by a grandmother and her granddaughter, everyone called them Ruby and Granny, she had no idea why they called them that, they just did. As she opened the door, Ruby stepped towards her.  
"A hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream coming up." Granny said as Amy sat down. "Ames." Ruby sat down. "So any action in the dating world?"  
"No." She blushed. "There are not enough single available man in town and the ones that are, are jerks. So I am single, I don't have time to date."  
"Really?" Ruby turned to her. "Did you take my advice and logged in on that dating site?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. Granny did the same as she put the cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Ruby sat down. She smiled at her for a second. Ruby and Amy had been friends longer than Amy could remember, Ruby was only 3 years older than her and worked in the diner. When Amy was not at school She and Ruby would spend all their time together.  
"So…" Ruby stared at her. "How's your mom? Doing the crazy again?"  
"I don't know." Amy shook her head. "She's crazy."  
"What about if we hit the town?" Ruby said. "It's been a while since we've seen a movie."  
"Last week, if I recall it right." Amy turned around. "I don't know, I might have to look after Henry. You never know when mom has another of her 'town meeting'…"  
"Yeah right…" Ruby laughed "How is the little bros doing?"  
"As well as you expect."

Amy took a sip of hot chocolate. She glared at her watch for a second, only five minutes had passed. With a wave of the hand Ruby showed that she had to return to work, mainly because Granny was tapping her foot for more action. At that moment Amy could finally take her book. She had a copy of pride and prejudice with her, one of the books she was writing a report on. She was in her last year languages and already thinking about re-opening the library as a past time job. Yet right now her career didn't bring her there, her mother refused to do her that favor. Mainly because she didn't have the power, that power belonged to the wealthiest man in town, he was named Mister Gold, it was so bad that no one even knew his first name. It seemed that he didn't have one, because he had not told any. He owned all buildings in the town, only her house was ones that did not belong to him. Why he was not mayor was a question to her. Maybe because he did not like politics and loved to sell things that did not belong to him. When you were unable to pay for your rent, he would throw you on the street or he would take property of something that belonged to you.  
Amy herself did never watch him as he came by and when she did caught herself watching, it seemed that he almost smiled. Which was odd, because people described him as being unable to smile.

The door opened up as a man stepped inside. He was not the tallest, he had a green hat on his head and was known as the towns drunk, why she did not know. She had never seen him drunk, his name was Leroy and he worked with electrics. When something was broken, he was usually the man that knew how to fix it. He didn't greet her, he just went to a spot he always choose and ordered the usual.

She turned the page around as she took another sip of her cup. Time started to pass faster and when she was very deep in the book she heard Henry's voice.  
"Good book…"  
"You scared me, Henry." Amy stood up. They walked outside and started their ten minute walk home, past the hospital. Henry stared in front of him, for the first minute he didn't release any words. Almost like he had grown shy. Amy put a hand on his back so secure him. Something was wrong with him, she knew. She knew by the look on his face.  
"Why do you think she gave me up?" Henry asked  
"Maybe she couldn't give you the life she wanted." Amy smiled "She wanted to give you something better than the life she knew. She wanted to give you your very best chance."  
"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What are you planning to do when you find out who she is?" Amy stared at her. "What do you want to do with the information?"  
"I just want to know…" Henry whispered.

"Are you sure?"  
"No." He said before running up the stairs, passed Regina. He didn't hear that his mother started to say all kinds of things to Amy, right now he didn't care anymore. His attention was with his laptop and with a way to find his mother and breaking the curse. If he got her to Storybrooke, he could get her to break the curse. What kind of site would be able to help him find his mother? He didn't know how he got to the website: . He saw the money on the screen, could his sister pay 150 dollars, she had given him the credit card, but part of him felt bad for it. He knew if Regina would find out, she would lecture Amy about the rights Amy had. She would tell her that she would stop paying for his sisters school and that she would throw his sister out. As he typed everything in, his own name. When he clicked enter, there was something going through his body.  
'Let's hope she doesn't live to far.' Henry thought. 'I can go see her.'

"Henry…" He heard his name as a mail entered his mailbox.  
"Amy…" He smiled.  
"So did you find what you're looking for?" She sat down next to him. "I see you have."  
He noticed that she was reading parts of the mail he got. She didn't look mad, it seemed that she supported every move he made. "Don't forget to clear your inbox. Wouldn't want mom to accidently stumble on this mail."  
"Amy I'll pay you back." Henry said.

"Forget about it champ."

Henry turned in that night with heroic ideas about his mom. Every idea was more heroic that the previous one. She had to be perfect, she was the child of prince charming and Snow White. She had to be his hero and he would see her when he drove to town. He hoped that the website could find her. His last thought was about his sister, Amy. She was the best big sister he could have asked for. Because of her, he was going to save this town. He needed to figure out who she was and maybe a way to get her memory back. But that was it, today was done. Tomorrow would be grand.

* * *

**I can't say it enough, please review. Who could Amy be? Review! I will beg! Thank you so much for reading this story! **


	2. Episode 0 part 2

_Hey, _

_Right now I decided I wanted to bring something in this story, thank you so much for all the sweet reviews. I wanted to bring something to Regina and I wanted to make this story special. Amy is someone who would change all the episodes, but also changed Regina. That's the person I feel is the story is going to be most about. I had so much ideas about who Amy would be in the Enchanted forest and with some help I have an identity. She's a mix of a few fairy tales and she's also born from true love. And yes, Amy is good. Start your theories, I loved some of them. And I have to say there were some who were close. _

_Thanks and enjoy, _

_TempeGeller._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Up to no good**_

Amy bit her lip and released it as she stared at her breakfast; she pushed her spoon against the cornflakes and yawned when a lack of oxygen came to her. Henry laughed as he had his eyes on hers. She gave him a kick under the table that returned the kitchen to absolute silence as Regina stepped inside. Regina looked firstly at Amy and then at Henry, almost like she was trying to notice something wrong about their outfits. She took the pack of cornflakes in her hand and said no word. Amy smiled at Henry and both of them released a laugh, at the same time Regina turned her eyes to them, glaring.  
"Henry." She whispered. "Amelia."  
Regina had explained that she had called Amelia after the pilot, Amelia Earhart, a woman she had read many things about and learned to appreciate, Amelia had no idea why Regina did that, maybe because she was never found again. No one ever called her Amelia, maybe a few people who liked to stay formal, or people that had a crush on her. She thought Amelia made her sound royal and there was not one part of her body that liked to act as a royal, she was a simple girl.  
"So how is your Tolstoy class going, Amelia?"  
"peaceful." Amy laughed. "And sometimes full of war."  
"War and peace." Regina smiled "I get it."  
"And the course was 3 semesters ago." Amy rolled her eyes. "I've been taking some English history classes, talking some great deal about Jack the Ripper."  
"Jack the what now?" Regina opened her eyes wider. "And what did he rip?"  
"The serial killer from Whitechapel?" She smiled "We have a study group, we have to write a paper on British legends. Alison, Hailey, Victoria, me and Noah have been working on it since the beginning of this term. We're looking to the story under the ink."  
"Noah, did he choose to be in the all-girl group?" Henry laughed "Or does he have a crush on you?"  
"Shut up, munchkin." She threw a pillow to his head. "

"What makes you so interested in a serial killer?"

Amy didn't turn around, she walked out of the kitchen and was almost directly followed by Henry. He had a smile on his face and stepped right next to her. She put a simple arm around him, something she did every day to her way smaller brother.  
"So I heard you're making a tape on this Jack the Ripper." Henry spoke "Can I see it?"  
"How about hell no." She responded. "Too much ketchup in one scene, plus you'll be way to smart for this tape and almost 50 percent of it are studying of written testimonies and language. It's a study of other works of fiction containing Jack the Ripper and bringing them back to modern society, plus finding reasons to say this person is wrong."  
"That doesn't sound right?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "So who are the others doing?"

"Bloody Mary. The queen, not the urban legends." Amy laughed, she put her arm protectively Henry's shoulder, she always smiled. He did not remember one moment when his big sister wasn't the most spirited person. She was 20 years old going on 21 and always joking around with not being allowed to drink. "And also Sweeney Todd…"  
"Do I want to know?"

"No." Amy shook her head. She noticed the smile on Henry's face, the walk to school was the one thing they had always done, even when Henry was three years old. Regina was the mayor of the town and she didn't have time to bring him to school, so she was the one that brought her little brother to school. "So…"  
"Do you have a boyfriend at school?" He asked bluntly. She turned to her little brother, who still had a smile on his face. So, he wondered she was going out with one of her schoolmates.

"I don't need a boyfriend, Henry." She smiled "There's too much world to see."  
"Than what are you doing Storybrooke?"  
"Getting a degree, Henry."

* * *

_**The Enchanted forest**_

_She had long wavy black hair, pale skin and her eyes were bluer than crystal. She stared through the window to the gardens she never wanted. Her mother said the world was a dangerous place, so dangerous that she would get hurt. The world was full of ogres, dragons and any monster that would kill her. She couldn't believe that a world with so beautiful flowers was dangerous, she could believe there were parts she needed to look out for, but still there needed to be something beautiful about everything.  
As she stared to the sun setting under the horizon, the skies altered to fire red. She turned away, was she ever going to feel true love? _

_Her mother told about a lot, she told the story about her father. About how they had been in love, about the world being just amazing and then everything stopped being great. What she meant with that was a question to her, she thought that it meant that her father had left her mother in the cold. Her mother was left to take care of a child all by herself, a child that grew up not knowing any other children. The only company were the books that her mother got her. Even with those stories she felt lonely. She needed to get away. She needed to get out. _

_Tonight she was escaping, if her mother was not allowing her to live her life. She was going to find an adventure, she was going to find true love. _

* * *

Henry stared at the mail he had gotten, he printed it. Was it fate that he gotten an answer so fast? And how could he get to Boston? He wanted to ask his sister, but he better not. There was already enough tension between his sister and his mother. There was something really funny going on between them, it was clear that Regina loved the both of them, but sometimes she was unable to express that love. When did busses leave? He couldn't go today and a ride to Boston would take at least 4 hours. Maybe even a couple of hours more.

She couldn't be aware that he was going to see his mother. The name of his mom kept going through his mind, Emma Swan. His name could have been Henry Swan, if it had not been Henry Mills. That would have been if Emma had not given him up, Emma was the daughter of his teacher. There was no picture, he didn't know what she would look like, would she be have black hair like Snow or would she share the blond hair with her father, prince Charming. He had stared at those images enough time. Emma. His mother.  
He stared at Mary Margaret, he thought about how she didn't know who she really was. She didn't know that she had a child and a child she had lost. He thought about the pain she had to be feeling, maybe lucky that she wasn't feeling it. He needed to know what happened to her, maybe it was better that she was not aware of everything that happened, it protected her from pain. Henry felt double.  
"Henry…" Mary Margaret stepped next to him. "Something wrong Henry?"  
"Do you know what makes Jack the Ripper this interesting?"  
"Have you been reading your sisters papers again?" She put the papers down next to him right away. Henry smiled a bit. "I'm not sure if you should know Jack the Ripper."

* * *

Amy stared at the letters in her book, Henry was later, she had no idea why. She closed the book as he ran towards her. He stopped right next to her, he had a smile on his face. A smile that was something she loved about her little brother. Yet there was something about the smile that reminded her about the times he was up to no good. She opened her eyes wider, as she put her arms around his shoulders.  
"What are you up too?"  
"What do you mean?" He blushed.  
"Your 'up to something' smile." She stared right in his eyes. The blush on his face became worse and at the time he released a laugh, she was sure that there was something.  
"You know who your mom is right." She stared at him. "After only two days?"  
"Yes."

"You're planning on going to get her right?" She took his face in her hands. She noticed that he started blushing harder. "What were you going to do? Take the bus? A cab?"  
"Both." He blushed. "I want to know here, I want to bring her back here."  
"And you were going to have me worried?" She shook her head. "I'm going with you."  
"No, you're not." Henry stepped away. "Regina would be pissed."  
"Yes, but I have keys."  
"You can't go." Henry stepped in front of her. "I don't think anything good can happen if you leave. You can't leave, bad things happen."  
"No one has ever left this town." Amy smiled "I need this."  
"You can't go."

Henry left, why did he think something bad would happen to her. He didn't want anything to happen to his sister, even if she wasn't his biological sister. He had a feeling that she would get hurt if she left town, he had to go all by himself.  
"Henry, why do you think that you can leave and I can't?" She yelled. "You said it yourself, why am I waiting for going on adventures. I want to go…"  
"You were born in the enchanted forest." Henry stared at her. "I was not, I can leave. You can't."  
She stopped, she saw that there was a feeling of fear in his eyes. He really believed the story he was telling her. That was what feared her more, she couldn't leave. The whole fairy tale thing seemed fun, but it seemed that the fact that she couldn't leave town made her sad. She wanted to leave when she was older and now her brother told her, she would never be able to leave. That was what everyone wanted right? To leave home some time.  
"Promise me, you'll stay here?" Henry took her hand. "That you'll let me go alone."  
"So how are you going to do it?" She stared at him. "Get to the next town, take a bus. It doesn't seem safe. What if she doesn't want to see you? Henry."  
"She's supposed to save us all." He stared at her. "He's going to give your memories back."

"Henry…" She stared at him. "Maybe the life I had in that book was less, maybe this thing is not true. Are you willing to sacrifice it all over a story?"  
"It's not a story." He smiled at her. "It's life."

The next day, Amy did not walk Henry to school. She walked Henry to the town line or at least to the point where a board told you were in Storybrooke. There they were standing, she was inside Storybrooke, he was outside. She didn't even dare to look, she wanted to take a step over the line, just to proof there wouldn't happen anything, but she didn't dare. Maybe because part of her believed the story, maybe part of her believed that her mother was the evil queen. Henry's eyes were on hers. He had a smile on his face, he had her credit card in his pocket.  
"There's enough money on there." She stared at him. "Find her."  
"Do you believe me?"  
"I believe you're not lying." She smiled "That's enough for me, right now. Do me a favour, find out who I am. I mean maybe I'll get a flash back or something."

"I will." He smiled. "I will find out."  
"stay save." She touched his shoulder.

When she walked away from the town line, part of her wanted to turn around and walk over it. Yet she didn't, she let Henry leave. What kind of sister was she? Who would let an 8 year old go to Boston? She hoped he got there. She knew he would stay save, but part of her felt a pain in her. She was worried, he was her brother after all. Yet she didn't turn around, she knew that he needed to figure out if his mom cared for him and she knew he needed to find her. She didn't need to know her mother, but he did. So she let him go, because feeling that kind of doubt, she wouldn't want anyone to feel it. That was why she let Henry go.

As she stepped she could almost feel the wind pass around her. Cars passed her by, but she didn't stare at them.  
"Amy!" She heard a voice behind her. "Amy!"  
A girl with long blond hair stepped behind her, she had green eyes and a small forehead. She was wearing a dress and leggings, her name was Hailey and they were always partners.  
"Where's Henry?"  
"Off to school." Amy replied "So how's reading going?"  
"I don't know what you like about Tolstoy." Amy replied "I for one think his sense of description is even more boring than anything. It's not my cup of tea."  
"How about some tea?" She asked. Hailey raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Amy didn't know if she could go home, she was sure that Henry would have not returned. She knew her mother would notice if she came home without Henry, what lie would she make them believe? Maybe Henry was visiting his friends, but Henry did not have any friends, she knew that her mother knew that. She would never believe that. She started to sweat, where did she need to go? She couldn't go home, there was no way she could get away with getting home without Henry. She started to panic, what had she done?  
"Amy…" It was Archie's voice. "Are you okay, Amy?"  
"No." She smiled. "I could use something strong."  
"Off course." She followed him to his apartment; there she was sitting on a chair in front of him. She didn't really ever drink alcohol, but right now she wanted to make an exception. He did some brandy in her glass, it only took her a few seconds to drink it. "I'm so stupid."  
"What did you do, Amy?"  
"Henry wanted to go to Boston to see his mother." She watched him poor in another glass. "I thought it was not a good idea, I even said I would drive him. That he said that I couldn't leave, so I let him go. I can't go home, if he's not there, my mom will kill me."  
"Amy…"

"I'm such a fool." She cried. "I deserved this, I mean I let him go. I'm responsible for him."  
"Amy, it will be alright." He smiled at her. "He's on his way back here, you are not stupid."

* * *

Regina stared at the clock, it was already ten. Henry was not even home yet and Amy hadn't returned either. A feeling of worry hit her, had anyone hurt them? Yes, that was right, she was worried about her twenty year old daughter too. She cared about both of them, Amy was a beautiful girl, anyone could hurt her. Right now she needed to call someone. She needed to know where they were. There was sweat coming to her.  
She picked up the phone.

"Graham, my kids are missing."

She had definitely broken the image of the cold mayor. As she put down the phone, she thought about both of them. Amy and Henry. She turned around, where were they?

* * *

**I can ask it enough, Please Review! Amy asks it! She's pretty upset! **

**Please! I'm begging you!**


	3. Episode 1 part 1

Hey,

So I finished the third chapter, this is half of the first episode. Changed by Amy's presence, how would this change the once upon a time we know and love. I got a review, I'm so thankful with it. Thank you to the people who follow this story. So thank you, If you want to review do it, I don't mind if it's just one word. One word can make a world of difference.

So review! In this chapter we find out Amy's enchanted character! I hope you like it. So now the question is: Who is Amy's father in the Enchanted Forrest. Discuss away.

Enjoy,

TempeGeller

* * *

Chapter 3: The savior arrives

Amy cracked up the music, she started sway her hips in the rhythm of the music that blasted out of the speakers. Archie turned to the installation and moved the volume button down. Amy stared at him, not drunk. Not anyone could be drunk of two drinks, yet Amy seemed to pretend anyway. She showed her frustration about the music, but she didn't do anything about it. After a few minutes she threw her body on the bed, tangling the sheets partly around her.  
"You haven't drank enough to be drunk." He whispered as he stepped next to the bed.  
"But I like the enjoyfull bliss of being drunk." She smiled at she turned on her stomach and the bed sheets followed her forming a protective cocoon around her. "I don't like the painful side effect."  
"You mean a hangover?" He smiled "I can promise to you that you won't have a hangover over this. Amy, do you think it's smart? You ought to go home, I bet your mother is worried sick about you."

"She adopted me when I was 12." Amy smiled "She's doing perfectly fine."  
"She loved you." He smiled "Everyone who knows you, loves you."

She smiled as she shook her black hair around. Archie had a kind of smile on his face, he sat down on the bed. She got up and stared at him.  
"I shouldn't have let him go?"

"Henry is going to be fine." He moved a string of hair. "Trust me, Amy."  
"Do you mind if I stay the night?" She turned to Archie. "I can't go home tonight."

He didn't answer her, he just gave her his world famous nod. How could he say no? He was never able to say no to her, he remembered in the last 10 years she had crashed at his place more than once. They kind of grew up together, when she was only 18, he was 26. 8 years difference, not something people couldn't get over. It wasn't a secret to himself, why he could never say no to her. He was in love with her, in love with every part that made Amy, Amy. Yet he feared the reaction that Regina would have.

Amy always said Regina felt indifferent about her, that she took her in as an extra asset to become mayor. Yet that didn't seem the truth when she asked about their many sleepovers, Regina was always clear. She said that Amy was off limits and that she would take revenge if he started a relationship with Amy. Amy on the other hand didn't keep any attention to that, she didn't move farther away from him. She just move closer. She liked to prick fun at him. As he stared at the bed Amy was in, he grabbed the dog leach stared at Pongo and walked outside. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Enchanted Forrest_

In Storybrooke her name was Amy, in the enchanted forest her name wasn't as short. She didn't have a brother, she had a sister. Her name was Daniella; there was no White behind, even if she had pale skin. She was the sister of Snow White.

After the wedding she was standing there, staring at Snow. Snow's eyes were worried, she turned to the other side of the room.  
"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." Daniella spoke "She's not that bad."

"I know that she's your mother, but taking away all happy endings doesn't seem harmless. She's planning something." Snow turned away. "He has to know."  
"Are you talking about him?" She turned away just a bit. "She's my mother, she's not…"

"She caused the dead all over the country." Snow turned to her. "She locked you up, she made you believe I was the one that killed father. You should be furious with her, yet you keep giving her unlimited chance. What's with that?"  
"I keep believing there's something good in her." Daniella spoke "I believe there's good in her and you believe it too, if you didn't she would be dead. And you know that she kept me there to protect me, I mean I can hardly remember my father."  
"Dani…" Snow paused "We have to know what she's up too."

"But Rumpelstiltskin?"

* * *

Regina moved from the left side of the room, to the right. Henry had not been at school today, Amy had been. She was very mad when Graham refused to look for Amy with the argument: 'she'll turn up some time or another'. After a moment of anger, he said he would look for Amy. Now Regina resumed her walked all over the room. She took her phone once again and called Amy's number, yet there was no answer. She put the phone down in anger. She turned to the clock once again, it was already 11. Amy was never this late and Henry had never been outside the house at this time.

Graham stepped inside, Regina could see by his face that he hadn't found any sign of neither Amy and Henry. She moved her hands to his head.  
"Where have you looked?" Regina started to panic. "Have you at least checked Amy's friends? I don't care, have you looked."  
"We called to her friends." Graham replied "They haven't see her since school."

"You call that working?" She raised an eyebrow. "I would have found them by now. So have you checked their rooms? Maybe they left some signs."  
"I'll do that." As he walked on the stairs.

* * *

Henry sat in the car in silence. He noticed that conversation between him and his biological mother wasn't exactly as easy as he expected. Amy had told him that his mother might end up being a total disappointment, that wasn't the case. He had so many things to tell her, about his town, about the book, even small towns about what he liked, but he didn't know how to express him. So he started to count boards they saw, if they saw twenty he would say something. And so on, but twenty became thirty, thirty became forty and when they arrived number fifty he moved his lips together. What was a fist thing you said to your mother. Did hello count as enough? Was there a handbook on what to say? Why had he not noted what he needed to tell her?

"So how did you find me?" After a few hours and sixty plates Emma was the first one to say something. He couldn't explain how he found her, she didn't want too.

"What is that?" She asked when she noticed he was playing with the book.  
"You're not ready for that." He whispered, very convinced she would not make out his voice.  
"It's just fairy tales."

"They're not just fairy tales." He replied "They're real stories. You should know more than anyone. You're in them."

A silence returned to the car, Henry thought about returning to counting something, but it seemed that the next thing they say was the name of their town. They drove inside, it seemed that something happened. Like Emma arriving in the town seemed to change how they looked at the town. Henry smiled, he did it. The saviour had arrived in Storybrooke. They moved on faster and as they entered the town, Emma spoke once more. "Where do you live?"  
"44 'I'm not telling you' street."

The breaks peeped as they stopped. Or maybe Henry thought they did. Emma stared to him with anger, and Henry did the only thing possible. He got out of the car.

"Look, kid." She replied "It's late, it's almost…." She looked to the clock behind her in surprise. "8.15" She didn't understand, the sky didn't say 15 past 8, it said more like 11. She would have sworn she departed at 8. It wasn't possible to arrive 15 minutes before she took off. How was this possible? Or did she not read the clock right. She turned away, what was this day? On all days, why did this have to happen today? She hadn't wished for it.

"That clock has not moved my entire life." Henry paused "Time stands still here…"

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"The evil queen did it with a curse, she send everyone from the enchanted forest here.." He was interrupted.

"The evil queen send a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" She raised an eyebrow. Was this her kid? She would never believe such a strange story, it seemed that he really did believe it.  
"And now they're stuck here."  
"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine." She shook her head very slightly. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." He spoke

"Then why don't they just leave?"  
"They can't. If they did, bad things would happen." He thought about it, had he ever seen that bad things happened to people who left. Amy wanted to leave with him, but he stopped her, because he thought bad things would happen. Yet her never actually seen the 'bad things' he was talking about. Maybe he should just push someone over that town line, yet he wouldn't.

"Henry." They heard a voice. "What are you doing here?"  
Henry stared at the man that was coming towards him. It was Archie Hopper, his therapist and he also thought his sister's boyfriend, yet he was never sure if they actually were together. Yet he always saw him as an item. And as he came towards them. He spoke once more: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Archie." He replied petting Pongo.  
"Who's this?" He asked.  
"I'm just the wo…"  
"She's my mother." He said with a proud smile.

"Oh, I see." Archie knew off course that Henry had gone to find his mom. Amy had already told him all about him, but seeing her was something strange. A part of him wanted to run home, tell Amy that Henry was home. Another part wanted to scream an Henry for making Amy that worried. "Henry, you do know your sister is worried sick at my place?"  
"Yes." He felt a bit shame.  
"Sister?" Emma turned to him. "Wait, at your place?"

"They're together." Henry smiled

Archie started to blush under the accusation that he and Amy were a couple, why he always seemed to get the blush was a question to him. Maybe because of Regina's threats, yet now he had it in front of a stranger. Look, he thought, this woman knows nothing about you and Amy. Yet a part of him felt that he needed to deny everything.  
"Look, Henry, me and your sister are nothing but platonic friends." His voice was unsure. "We are friends. Just friends."  
"Yeah, right." Emma had a weird smile on her face. "If you're in deny things like that, you're too deeply in love with…"  
"We're not in love." He bid his lips. "I think. I…"

"Where does he live?" Emma broke the strange silence that happened because of Henry's sister, Amy. Apparently her name was Amy.  
At Mufflin street, the mayors house is the biggest one on the block." He replied.

"You're the mayors kid?" Emma turned to Henry a bit.

"Maybe." He looked to the ground.

"So that's your sister's boyfriend." Emma stared at him. "he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he is just trying to help you."  
"He's the one that needs help .That's because he doesn't know." He stared at her.  
"That he's a fairy tale character?"

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are."  
"Convient." She watched him get in on the other side of the car. "So I'll play, who is he supposed to mean."

"Jimny Cricket."

"so I assume your sister doesn't know she's in a relationship with a cricket?" Henry wanted to laugh, but didn't. "I don't wanne be there when she finds out."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"And you believe Rumpelstiltskin?" Someone at the table asked. Danielle turned to him. Let's think about it. Did they believe that her mother would take them to some other world where they wouldn't remember who they were. This couldn't be right, she stared at Snow, she knew how much difficulty she was going through. Her child would be some kind of saviour, she would come back after 28 years. She didn't know what she had to think, yet she didn't believe it.  
"I don't know…" Daniella spoke "I can't believe she would do that, she's my mother."  
"Look it missy." Grumpy replied "Your mom turned evil, you should come to terms with it. "  
"Look who's talking." She turned to Grumpy with a glare on her face. "I say we should talk to her, show her that we're with her, that she doesn't need to feel this hate. Let me talk to her."  
"Dani, the hope for her is gone." Jimny Circket spoke. "She made her bed."  
"You too." She stood up. "So you're all ready to fight her?"

"The animals speak about the plans the evil queen has." Charming spoke "There's no time to talk, we have to fight now. I'm sorry, Dani. I know you love her."  
"So give me a chance…" It became quiet, yet they could still hear everything that was happening in the room. Danielle turned around, she stepped to the window. She thought about her mother, Regina. She needed to go see her, talk to her. She needed to go there, yet everyone called her evil. She didn't know how people were saying this about her own mother, she loved her mother, no matter what happened. When she turned around, she saw the blue fairy drive in a tree.

"Can we return to the fighting?" Snow seemed distracted, her mind was with her baby. Not with the things that were going on it the room. She didn't listen when everyone was talking about the tree. It seemed that she only listened when she heard it could only take one. Did that mean that Charming wasn't going? She stared at her sister. Daniella shared the same distraction. She thought about her mother, Snow thought about her child.  
"Everything will be fine…" She heard Daniella speak. "I'm sure."  
"You know?" Snow stared at her.  
"You will get to meet your child, Snow."

* * *

Archie stepped inside the apartment with a smile, Amy had moved from the bed to the kitchen, giving herself the right to steal ice cream from his fridge. She had cookie dough ice cream in her hands as she stared to him entering the apartment.  
"You have to explain to your brother that we're not in a relationship." He smiled to her.  
"So he's back?" She cried in relief. " He thinks we're in a relationship?"  
" Yeah, I think he's got his biological mother convince of it too."  
"He actually found her." Amy looked away. "What's she like?"

"Very blond." He spoke "Amy, I can't make much of seeing her once."  
"Well, that's very shrink of you." She took the spoon and ate her ice cream. "Does she seem nice?"  
"Yes." He replied "You can check her out, I send them to Regina's house. I think they'll be there by now. You can go home now."  
"Not going home today." She replied. "She's in a 'I'm going to kill' mood, I better go home right. I'm planning on riding out the storm."  
"Riding out the storm?" He turned to her. "I never knew you were scared of confrontation."  
"I'm not scared." She returned to the bed with the ice cream by her side. Archie sad down beside her.  
"tomorrow?" He stared at her.

"Okay."

* * *

Emma his biological mother was walking in front of him, she was going to bring him home. Yet he didn't want to return to that place, what could he do so he didn't have to go there.  
"please don't take me back there."  
"I heard how worried your sister was." She turned to him for just second. "I can't imagine how worried your parents must be."  
"I only have a mother…" He paused. "And she's evil."

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Emma turned around facing him.  
"She doesn't love me." He looked down. "She only pretends too."  
"Kid, I'm sure that's not true."

"Henry." Regina ran outside. She seemed worried, the first thing she did was take Henry' in her arms. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened, the next thing she noticed was the woman with long blond hair right next to him. "What happened? Where's Amy?"  
"I found my real mom." Henry ran inside.  
"You're Henry's biological mom." Regina stared to the woman, she had grey eyes a pale skin and in a way she reminded her of Mary Margaret. The woman said 'hey' very quietly. She couldn't think, she was still worried about her other child Amy.  
"How do you feel about the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Emma didn't smile.

"You have anything stronger?" They walked inside together. Regina didn't know what Graham had said, if he went to the station or if he went inside to check on Henry. She just did what she felt to do, she took two glasses and poured in some whiskey. She had admit that she was hardly listening to the words this Emma was saying. She could have said a lot on their way inside, she didn't care.  
"How did he find me?" That was the first thing Emma said she really heard.  
"I don't know." Regina gave her the glass. "I adopted him when he was 5 weeks, said the birth mother didn't want to have contact."  
"You were told right." Emma took of sip.  
"Should I worry about the father?"

"He doesn't even know." Emma said down. "Amy must be your biological daughter."  
"No, I adopted her when she was 12. The parents were ran away drug addicts, they were in a car crash of the road. The kid was panicked. I did what any human would do, I took her in." She stared at Emma. "I'm still worried about her."  
"Well, she's staying with this Archie guy." Emma smiled "She's okay."

"Thank you for that." Regina turned away. What was Amy doing at Archie's place. "I worry a lot about them. Should I worry about you too?"  
"No." Emma took a sip of her glass once more.  
"You shouldn't worry." Graham came from the stairs. "He's tired, but beside that everything is okay. Plus, Amy is staying with Henry's shrink, he told that Amy was also very worried and didn't dare to come home."  
"thank you sheriff." They walked to Regina's study, as Emma entered she closed the door. "I don't know what's gotten in to them. You have to understand that ever since I've become mayor balancing thing has been tricky. You have job I assume?"  
"Yes." Emma answered. "I keep busy."

"Imagining another one on top of it." She sat down next to Emma. "So I push for order. you don't think that makes me evil, right? I want Henry and Amy to excel in life. I don't want them to end up..""  
"I thinks it's because of the fairy tale thing…"Emma smiled.  
"What fairy tale thing?"  
"Oh, he has this book." Emma smiled "He thinks everyone is a cartoon character."

Regina didn't react, she did show she didn't know what Emma was talking about. Yet in her mind she thought about Henry being on to something. Emma was confused too, she stood up. There was nothing she could say anymore, anything she said would come of wrong. As she walked out of the house, she saw Henry watching her. Almost like he wanted her to stay. She walked to her car, turning around. What did she need to do? Did she need to stay? What could she do?

As she started the car she saw the book.

"Sneaky bastard." She whispered.


	4. Episode 1 part 2

_**Hey**_

_**Special thanks EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel ,dream lighting ,hillybutt, iamgoku and guest for following, reviewing and favoriting my story! Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter, The second part of the pilot. **_

_**TempeGeller **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The savior stays**

Emma seemed to remember a wolf, how was that possible. Why would she see a wolf? Was this some kind of sign she needed to stay in this town and if this was a sign. After she saw that wolf, she didn't remember much. She just remember 'Storybrooke'. She didn't even leave Storybrooke, she only thought about what Henry said: 'When they leave bad thing happen'. Right than, nothing. She felt a crash and then everything went black.

* * *

Daniella stared to the window, than she returned her eyes to Snow. She was in the bed with her husband Charming right next to her. There was nothing she could say about this whole situation, she knew that anything she could say would be wrong.  
"Dani…" Snow stared at her. "I don't think there's anything you can do change Regina's mind. For all we know she already casted the curse."

"Snow, I'm her daughter." She stared at Snow. "I know that she will listen to me."

"How sure can you be about that?" Charming turned to her. "She locked you in a tower for years, you would still be in there if you hadn't run. Why do you even think you can stop her?"

"Because she loved me." She turned to Snow. "Snow, you still believe there's good in her."  
"Sure, very deep down." Snow nodded. "But we can't get that out."

"Give me 24 hours." Daniella stood up. "Start your thing that can save your kid, but let me try to get my mom to stop this curse. I know I can…"  
"Who says we have 24 hours the time?" Charming reacted. "She could be cursing us right now. We need to fight."  
"Fighting won't work." Daniella took her look away from everyone. "She feels isolated and alone. All she needs is love."  
"We have given that to her many times…" Snow placed her hand to her head. "It never worked."

"Let me try…" Daniella opened her eyes wider. "Please."  
"You have four hours."

* * *

It was 6 when Amy opened her eyes, she was in the bed all by herself. She didn't feel a headache, just a fear to go home. She couldn't think about the things her mother had found out. She didn't want to get a reaction, she didn't want to her mom say anything to her. There was nothing she wanted to hear. What she wanted now was to stay in her bed, yet it was a Thursday. She didn't stay in bed, in fact she had a class at nine.

"Good morning." Archie whispered to her as he sat down next to her. There was a breakfast in front of her, but she didn't crave food for some special reason. She felt she needed to eat, but she didn't actually feel like eating it.

"You have to eat." Archie whispered. "Even if I have to make you…"

Without saying anything Amy took a big spoon of cornflakes and ate it. Maybe because she wanted to talk less than she wanted to eat. This way, no words could come from her mouth. She had spoken way too much last night. She had panicked and she had asked to stay with him. She did it before, but today it felt so much more real. Like she was started to think about the decisions she made. Like something had changed for her, almost like Henry leaving changed everything.

"You don't want to speak." Archie stared at her. "Amy…"

When swallowed the cornflakes she stared at him, she took a fast sip coco. There was something about Archie she only noticed now, was he actually kind of handsome. Did he look at her in a special way? Did he actually like her? Should she ask him? Wait, did she like him? Why was she even asking herself this questions now, they were friends. Friends. Than why did Henry think about Archie and her in that way?

"Henry's okay." Archie smiled. "You can go home."

"Maybe I don't want to go home."

"Why would you say that?" Archie turned to her. "What are you going to do? Rent an apartment? You can't move in with me, Regina would make sure neither of us would find work."  
"I'm sure mister Gold would disagree." She smiled "Anyone against Regina can find a job with him, I'm sure."  
"So the only reason you're going home is Henry?"

"Yes."

* * *

Snow stared to the window, 24 hours had passed by and no word of her sister Daniella. She worried, they were sisters and a curse was being cursed out there. What if Regina hurt her? What if she changed so much that she would hurt her own daughter? Or what if Daniella was actually right, what if she was able to stop Regina. A smile came to her, it that happened they could all live together. Everything would be solved.

"Don't put too much trust in Dani's idiotic plan." Charming spoke "We're not stopping this curse."

"I don't want to do this, Charming". Snow turned to her. "I'm not just leaving you, I'm leaving my sister too. Who's going to look after her in this new land? What are you going to?"  
"It has to be you." He replied "Snow."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" She put her hand to her stomach. "I'm not leaving you and Daniella."

"It's the only way that you can save us all. You and the baby will be safe from the curse."  
"He said it would be on her 28th birthday." She turned her face away. A tear roll of her cheek. That was 28 years without her sister and without the love of her life. How was she going to do that? How could she live with not knowing what happened to them. She turned to Charming. He took her hand in his.

"What is 28 years when you have eternal love?" He kissed her hand. "I have faith, Daniella has faith in you. You will save us, I trust you. I trust our love."

Snow took a short pause, what were they talking about. There were soft noises in the room, clear signs that something was coming. The air was showing a bad future, and even Snow pushed her arms closer to her body. She felt everything, sadness and physical discomfort. She knew pregnancy had to be the best thing, but with all of this it seemed that her bit feed were the best thing. She wanted to call for Charming, but in a short moment everything changed for the worst. She felt a pain in her lower stomach, a contraction. She never knew it would be that bad. She just knew it.

"The baby, she's coming." Snow yelled.

* * *

Emma noticed her head was heavy, it hurt. She was feeling bad, maybe even worse than on her birthday, which she spent catching a man. She didn't have any friends or family and then out of the blue, a young boy showed up. A boy that said that he was her son. And off course she knew he spoke the truth, almost no one knew she had given up a baby 10 years ago, only him. So she brought him back to this town, that was where all the strange things started. He had told her that all the people were from a fairy tale, she even thought about it while looking around. Then she saw a wolf, right than everything went black. Now she started to wake up once again.

"Good morning, sleepy." It was the police man she was in Regina's house. "You were awake, but I hardly think you remembered that we took you in. There's nothing wrong with your car, we parked it outside."

"yeah, that's something." Emma smiled. "That little thing could survive a storm."

"What did you see in the road?" Graham stared at her. "I mean it had to be something pretty big. I mean to make you crash…"

"It was a wolf." Emma smiled. "You might think I'm crazy."

"I've heard more crazy things in the last year than that." Graham laughed. "I do have to say that all of this things came from Leroy."

"What are you looking at?" Leroy responded when Emma stared at him. A part of Emma wanted think about who Leroy and Graham were, but even a bigger part of her wanted to get out of this prison. The first thing Graham did was opening the prison cell right next to her, he asked Leroy to behave, which he respond to by giving him a fake smile. Emma didn't respond, she didn't even look at Leroy when he walked out of the cell.  
"I guess the drinks at the majors place are a bit stronger than you expected." Graham smiled.

"I say, I saw a wolf." She opened her eyes wider. "I had one, do you think I'll be hallucinating from one drink?"

Emma didn't see a reaction in his eyes, maybe because there was no time for a reaction. There was a sudden noise, someone was throwing open the doors. She heard heels on concrete floor and she knew they were heading this way. The doors opened up to show a worried Regina Mills. Emma didn't look at Regina, she had no reason to find out what was happening. She couldn't wait until she left, maybe she would bring the book home. Yet right now she could just give it to Regina, she could leave this thing behind her.

"Graham, Henry's run away again. We have too…." It wasn't until than Regina noticed Emma's presence in the jail cell. She stepped a bit closer to the cell. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"I have pretty good alibi." Emma reacted when she saw the anger in Regina's eyes. "I have not seen either of your children since I dropped Henry off, I say that's a pretty good alibi."

"She thought she saw a wolf…" Graham laughed. Regina didn't seem like she understood the humor right away and ignored him.

"Well he was not in his room this morning." Regina stared at her.  
"Did you try his friends?" Emma smiled "Maybe he want to look for his sister, sisterly talks about what he…"

"He doesn't have friends." Regina reacted. "And I already checked Doctor Hopper's office."

"Every kid has friends." Emma took the bars in her hands. "Did you check his computer? Maybe he has online friends, he could be emailing them."  
"And you know this how?" Regina levitated her head.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him."

Regina moved her head to Graham, she told him right away to open the doors. Emma was surprised that it convince Regina, she was sure that Regina must have been really panicked, if Regina had any idea, she would not be taking Emma's help. She said no word, she simple followed Regina in all silence. She didn't ask Regina about her strange relationship with her son or with the strange way she addressed her daughter's boyfriend, maybe she was not in the know of their current relationship or maybe they were still start things up. She didn't drive in Regina's car, she took her own. She didn't want to be right next to that woman, if she did she needed to say something and something was always wrong in a situation like this. A situation she never thought herself in.

They silently walked to his room, Emma kept thinking not to say a word, she understood why both Amy and Henry seemed to feel fear for Regina, even if she was just a worried woman, Graham was right behind them. It seemed that he adopted the same no talking rule Emma had. When they entered the room, Emma saw the computer. It was on the desk, that was pressed to the wall. She started it.

"Smart kid. She whispered when she saw the mail box was empty. "I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use."

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham almost laughed to himself.

"You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get." Emma stared at him, she immediately returned her face to the computer screen. "Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?."

"He's ten." Regina stared at him, almost like she just attacked her.

"Well he used one. Let's pull up the transition record." She clicked on the link. "Amilia Jane Mills. Who's?"

"His sister."

* * *

Amy smiled as she stepped out of the auditorium. She had never been so such a strange mood. She was not worried, but she did feel that she was in a bad mood. Everything people said was easily understood as an attack on her personality and someone even commented that she was walking on one very thing egg shell, she felt that she was trying to stand on very thin ice with the fear that it was going to break. She only hoped that Regina never found out that she lend her credit card to Henry, she would be in trouble. She didn't even know what Regina would say. She was lucky that she didn't have any school bills coming in the next few weeks, she was sure it would go away. Maybe even Emma would go away. When she stepped farther she saw Regina and a blond girl standing against a tree. That must be Emma, she thought. She moved her arms in front of her body holding her books. 'Mom must know', Amy thought.

"Amilia Jane Mills." Regina had anger in her face.

"Mom…" She stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your brother?"  
"I assume he's at school." Amy smiled for a moment and stepped passed him. "I have a paper, if you don't mind it, I would like to have this conversation when I come home."

"We shall have this conversation now missy." Regina took her arm and turned her around so Amy faced her. There was fear in Amy's eyes, it seemed that Regina didn't care.

"Did you give him your credit card so your brother could find…" She stared to Emma who was a bit removed from them. "Her."

Amy stared down in fear, there was no reason to lie. She didn't want to say Henry stole it, it was her fault and her fault only. She gave that card to him, so she didn't the only thing she knew to do. She stared to her mother opened her mouth and spoke: "Yes, I didn't want him to not know who his biological mother is. He needed to…"

"Why?" Regina stared at her. "Is there anything I didn't give you children?"

"Mom…" She paused. "It's not about what you didn't give us, it's about knowing the truth. He needed to know, I could sense it. So I gave him my credit card, I didn't want him to steal it from anyone. I worked hard for that money, I will decide what happens to it."  
"Would you answer the same if I said I would stop paying for your school?" Regina opened her eyes wider. "Amilia."  
"Mom, I didn't do it in a way to attack you." Amy had tears in her eyes. "I did not know he would go look for her. I let him go, because I knew he would go there anyway."

"It's that book." She stared to Emma. "Ever since he has that book he's become convinced that something is going on in this town, I'm not sure if…"  
"What's this book I keep hearing about?" Regina stared Amy.  
"It's just stories."  
"Well, that's exactly what he doesn't need." Regina spoke" "He needs a dose of reality."  
"Stories are not just stories, mom." Amy stared at her. "I study books, stories, they're the best of us all in one. Henry needs them, he can't be alone all the time. You're not helping him either, you've never told either of us stories."  
"Because you were 12." She turned to Amy.  
"Are because you're scared to love."

Regina walked away, she couldn't be fast enough to step in her car. There was no more anger towards Amy, no punishment. It was clear that the young girl had said the right words. Emma wanted to do something, but she didn't know this woman in front of her. She was 20, maybe a bit younger. She looked like she needed a hug, but Emma was the last one that could give it to her. Slowly she stepped to her.  
"Sorry.."  
"No, that had to happen." Amy smiled. "She needs to yell at me once a month, if she doesn't bad things happen."

"So you are the infamous sister?" Emma smiled  
"Yes, my name's Amilia. Everyone calls me, Amy." She smiled. "I'm glad you're here, I think your stay can do great things for Henry, I don't think it will do great things for mom. Don't worry, she's a bad ass on everyone. It's like a welcome to Storybrooke."  
"Glad I got that one." Emma stared at her. "He doesn't have friends?"  
"I don't hear him talk about friends." Amy replied "He's like me, we're different. We look at the world, but we don't interact with it. We stand by as the train passes us by, while mom wants to throw us from the platform, right under the moving train."  
"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." Emma laughed.  
"Yet, he's different from me." She turned to Emma. "I've knew my parents were bad people, my father was a drug dealer, my mother was a user. I was saved from that home by Regina. Henry, never knew you. He wondered about you. He thought why you would give him up. I told him, that you gave him up because you loved him."  
"That's right." Emma whispered.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." Amy stared at her.  
"Since you know him so well." Emma laughed "You will know where he is, don't you?"  
"You might try his castle." Amy smiled.

* * *

"Wake up!" Grumpy screamed as he saw the purple smoke in the woods. He had no idea what it could be, but with a curse coming their way he knew for sure that it had to be this curse. He started to move the rope of the bell harder, everyone needed to wake up. Maybe they could stop it by force. He stared to the people around him. There was nothing he could do. "The curse! It's here!"

Inside, Snow White was having her baby. She screamed in pain, she couldn't have this baby now. What would happen if this baby was born today? She couldn't even think, the pain was too much for her. Doc was standing next to her bed, but there was not much he could do. The baby had decided the curse's arrival was the perfect moment to be born and when Emma had decided something, there was no one who could change her mind. Even before she was born, she was just as stubborn as her father.  
"It's ready." Gepetto opened the door. Charming stepped next to her, moving his arms so he could pick her up, he heard Doc yell that they couldn't move her, that this baby needed to come right now. Snow started to push, she could only think about the health of her child, about the curse moving their way and right than Daniella came to her mind, was she save in the castle? Or had the curse or Regina found her already?

She pushed once more again, a few moments later she heard a baby's cry, Emma was placed in her arms. Emma looked perfect, Snow could see that. She couldn't say that Emma looked like any babies she had seen, Daniella was the only new born baby she had ever seen and she had tick black hair and was paler than any baby Snow had ever seen. Daniella also had a blue shine on her skin, since her longs didn't start working right away. This moment remembered her about the good Regina, about the glow she had when her child was placed in her arms. Was this the same Regina that had spoken this curse? The same woman that was in love with her child would never do this.  
"The wardrobe only takes one." Snow kissed Emma. She thought about Regina, the woman who loved her child would steal 28 years from her child's life.  
"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together."  
**"**No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow stared at Emma. She knew that they needed to send her. She didn't listen to what her husband was saying, she knew right now she was right. They needed to do the best for everyone, sending Emma away was the best. "No. It's the only way, you have to send her through."

We _have_ to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance." She slowly handed Emma to Charming. "Goodbye, Emma."  
He headed down the hall, to the room they decorated for Emma. A room that they would never be using. He fought a few of the queen's soldiers on their way. As he opened the door. He stared at the baby.  
" Find us." He whispered as he closed the door. It was than he felt a pain, he was hit by a sword. He stared to the guards, they headed for the wardrobe. When they opened it up, it was empty. A smile appeared on his face. She made it out, she was going to find them. With that thought he closed his eyes.

* * *

Emma stepped to the castle, when Amy had said Henry was at a castle she imagined it would be a big castle, when she saw the actual castle, she found it looked nothing like she had seen in her mind. She expected a few swings, maybe two or three towers. A couple of slides coming front those towers, the actually thing only had three towards and one slide. It didn't even have swings. The worst thing was that it looked like it was going to collapse at any time. Why would Regina give that poor place for the children? How did she become mayor?

"Your sister said you would be here." Henry smiled. "So…"

"You left this in my car." Emma gave him the book. Then she stared at the clock. It was still 8.15, or that was what the clock said. "Still hasn't moved."  
"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here." He took the book from her. " That the final battle will begin."

" I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings." Henry turned to her. Emma looked insecure, she thought about Amy's story, if Amy was 12 when she came to the household, Henry had been there first.  
**"**Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma turned to him.  
**"** You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."  
"Your sister told you." She smiled.  
**"**The same reason Snow White gave _you_ away." He stared at her. She needed to believe that she was the savior. He had thought about this battle a lot, in the end she would take him home. He wouldn't have to go home to Regina.  
**"**Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy." Henry stared with her with eyes that no one could refuse.  
**"** I have to get you back to your mom." Emma smiled "For your sister's sake."  
**"** You don't know what it's _like_ with her." He stared at Emma. "I mean life _sucks!"_  
Oh, you wanna know what _sucking_ is? Being left abandoned on the side of a _freeway_; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! _I _ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me . Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you. Plus, you have a wonderful sister who would give money she earned so you could find me, you don't know what you have."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through" Henry did not listen to what Emma was saying. " The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

* * *

Snow did not know how she did it, but she succeeded to get to the nursery. That's where she found the love of her life, he was breathing, yet he did not react to her words. She pulled him in her arms and slowly kissed him. She cried for him to wake up, but nothing happened. He didn't even react to the words of love.  
"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." It was the evil queen, to her. The same woman she had seen fall in love with a baby, the outside. It seemed that there was nothing of the love and the glow left, she was evil.  
**"**Why did you do this?" Snow cried.  
**"**Because this is _my_ happy ending." She replied. Snow cried. It was than the guards whispered something to the queen.

**"**She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." Snow stared at her. "Daniella was not right, you are evil, Regina. Your own daughter is the only one that won't see it."  
**"**We'll see about that." Regina laughed. The ceiling disappeared as a vortex moved over them, it looked like a cyclone and it had the same power to destruct.

"What did you do to her?" Snow screamed. "To Daniella?"

Regina didn't answer she kept her eyes to the curse flooding inside, Snow pulled Charming even closer. Almost like she could keep him with her, wherever they were going.  
"Where are we going?" Snow screamed."  
**"** Somewhere horrible." She responded. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine."

* * *

When Emma came to the door, it wasn't Regina who opened the door. It was Amy, she smiled at her. Right behind her, Regina appeared. Amy put her arm around Henry and pulled her to the living room.  
**"** Thank you." It was difficult for Regina to say it, but she was glad that Henry was home. Emma stared her. She responded something. " He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."  
**"** You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday." Emma smiled " And then Henry showed up..

" I hope there's no misunderstanding here." She stared at Emma who was clearly confused. "This is not an invitation back into his life. You made a decision ten years ago. And while you've been doing what you were doing, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he's my son."  
"I was not…" Emma tried to say something, but she once again intrupted.

"No. You don't get to speak," She was mad, maybe she was still mad with Amy's words. That she was scared for love. "You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan."  
"Do you love him?" Emma crossed her arms.  
"Excuse me?"  
" Henry. Do you love him?"

**"**Of course I love him."

* * *

Emma walked inside the only bed and breakfast in town, she had found it rather easily. She couldn't leave, she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the words that Amy had spoken that Henry needed her or maybe Regina's fear for love or maybe it was her need for family. She didn't know what drove her to this place, yet she knew when she opened the door to a bickering family, that she was doing the right thing.  
"Excuse me." She replied "I would like a room?"

"Really?" Granny moved to her, it seemed like no one ever stayed in this bed and breakfast, why was she so surprised that she needed a room. The woman stared at her. " Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."  
**"**Square is fine." Emma stared at her. The girl right next to her had red high lights in her hair, she didn't look much older than Henry's sister, but she could be wrong about that.

" Now. What's the name?"  
" Swan. Emma Swan."  
"What a lovely name." Someone said, a man stepped from behind. He was holding a cane in his left hand. Granny gave him a roll of cash, he stared at it. So she rented the place from him. Emma stared at him, he had brown hair, a dark suit and he had a limp. There was not much she could tell about the man, she wouldn't trust him. That's for sure. Before he left he turned to her. "Enjoy your stay, Emma."

"Thank you." She whispered. Then she turned to the woman in front of her. "Who's that?"  
"That's mister Gold." She answered. "He owns this place."

"The inn?"

"No." Granny's face changed. "The whole town. How long will you be with us?"

"A week." Emma answered.

"Great." She handed Emma the key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Henry stared outside, for his room he could see the clock tower. It was still pointing to 8.15. He turned away, there was Amy she was standing by the door. Her black hair was pulled in a braid. She came in and sat down.  
"That clock has been broken for year, Henry." She smiled "What do you expect, that it will move?"

"Yes." Henry nodded as he kept concentrating on the clock.

"That's what I love about you, Henry." She smiled. "No matter how much people tell you something is impossible, you keep believing. That's a great thing, Henry, but be careful, it can disappoint you."

"It won't..." He pointed to the clock as it started moving.  
"Wow…" She smiled. "Henry, find out who I am, will you?"

"Do you believe me?" He turned to her.

"That clock moved." She smiled. "Anything is possible."

* * *

**Hey, have you thought about pressing that little review button. I mean it would be so nice to write me what you think about the story, even if it's just one word. It makes a world a difference. I will beg you. **

**PLEASE! **

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

_**Emma walks in mad, she stared at you with a glare. You don't know what to do. "Begging is not going to help, you have to punch them or something!"  
"no, Emma." You stare away.  
"Okay, here's the thing." Emma smiles. "Please review! Okay, will you?"**_

"_**They will…" Henry comes in. "See the clock is moving, they have to review!"  
"Yeah, I want to know who I am." Amy smiles. "I bet you know, tell me! Tell me in a review! Tell me! No one needs to know that I know!"**_

"_**Know what?" Regina enters the room. **_

"_**I think they get it, review!"**_


	5. Episode 2 part 1

**Hey, **

**Okay, WOW! Seriously, so much reviews! Thank you to****Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil****, Guest, ****dream lighting**** and EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel. Thanks!**

**So, In two reviews you referred to Amy being Rapunzel. She has a Rapunzel aspect in her life, but also has a bit of Red Rose in her. So I loved how you saw the Rapunzel thing, yet I didn't want to keep her in a tower. I only want to put her there a short time. **

**Enjoy this chapter, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Project Cobra/Darcy**

Amy awoke early in the morning, maybe even more early than the usual mornings. She stared to the clock tower, it was still moving. It was pointing its nasty arms to 7 and 12. It was too early and she almost felt like sleeping in, when she was awoken by a noise at her door. A knock. She stood up and noticed that she was facing her mother, Regina. Her face showed a certain anger, almost like she once again did something wrong.  
"He's in his room…" Amy replied without thinking.  
"Amy, I wanted to talk to you." Regina stepped in the room. She crossed folder her hands together, pouted her lips and raised an eyebrow. "So how…"

"Ask away." Amy turned away and took the comb from her dresser. Regina said no word, she simple turned around and left the room. Amy followed her to the room next door, Henry's. She took the same position and looked at him. There was a silence, madly she left the room. It seemed like Regina wanted a confession out of them, but neither knew what she was asking for. It took five minutes for Regina to burst through the doors once again, holding the book. The book Henry had been telling everyone about.  
"Where are the missing pages you two?" Regina stared at them. "I doesn't help to protect each other, one of you has done it."  
"Don't look at me…" Amy smiled "I have far too much respect for books to remove its pages, plus this time I'm innocent."

"It's an old book." Henry said. "Stuff is missing."

"I second that." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care anyway? On a mission path to sue Disney for stealing your life story?"

"I care because Henry thinks I'm some kind of evil queen." She stared at Henry. "And you Amy, you think I'm weak. And that hurts, I'm a mother to the both of you."  
"No, you're not." He stepped away.  
"So, than who is?" Regina ignored Amy and followed Henry of the stairs. "That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue."

Henry stared at Amy who was now standing on the top of the stairs, both of them released a smiled as they stepped next to them. Amy laughed at Regina and pulled the book from beneath her arms.  
"I don't think you'll need this…" She whispered as the town clock stroke 7.

"Did you see that face?" Amy stepped next to Henry. "But don't you think that was a bit too much Henry, you know what I saw about removing pages from books."  
"It shows little respect to its author who wants the literary novel to stay complete." He laughed. "You told me more than once."  
"Yet you voluntary tore this pages from the mother ship…" They stared at each other for five seconds without laughing. Henry tried to laugh, but after 10, they both released a laugh.  
"Mother ship…" Henry turned to her. "That's the best you could find?"  
"Yeah, I'm completely out of sarcasm." She smiled. "I'll have to reload."

She gave him a playful push, both stared at each other for one second. She handed him the book back, almost like it was a treasure they were holding. She put her arm around her brother and they stepped inside the diner. It seemed that leaving from home had caused them to miss breakfast.  
"So pancakes?" Henry smiled.  
"Off course." She looked around in the room and sat down in the first boot. "It's a truth universally acknowledged that an Amy in possession of hunger, must be in want of pancakes."  
"Classical Austen." Henry smiled.

"So what is it you two would like?" It was Ruby who stood before them holding a small block of paper. Amy laughed for just a moment.  
"Okay, we would like two times the pancakes with vanilla ice cream and 2 warm coco's with whipped cream and cinnamon."  
"Coming up."

He stared at Amy for just a moment, she was not wearing a pyjama anymore, she was wearing a long red dress with sleeves that reached for her wrists, she was wearing a simple necklace with a pendant of crystal at the end. She smiled at him.  
"So do you like Emma?" He stared at her.  
"She's something." She smiled "Fearless I might add, she's lovely."  
"See, I told you. She had to be all of those things, she's the saviour."

"Speaking about this book, did you find out who I am in it?" She turned to him. "I mean you haven't given me any theories, still on the Rapunzel train, since I want to know if I need to get extensions. That way, I can remove them when some desperate guy tries to climb in them."  
"Yeah, but your true love is Archie." He spoke. "And Rapunzel and Jimny Cricket don't even know each other."

"Henry, listen." She stared at him. "Me and Archie are not involved in any relationship, we're friends. Good friends who occasionally crash at each other's place, hug a lot and talk. We're not in love."

"Tell that to him…" He stared at her. "His eyes light up whenever I talk about you in therapy."

Amy blushed, she wanted to ask if he was willing to ask him Archie really liked her. She didn't do it off course, she couldn't think about it. She was 8 years younger, to him she was a child.

"He calls you sweetie from time to time." He shook his head a bit. "Whenever I talk about you, it can't last long enough. What was your sis like today? Did she look good today? Did she ask about me? Should I kiss her?"  
"Henry, there's no way he asks that last thing in therapy."

"He did so." Henry moved his mouth so he went from smiling to even a bigger smile. "He even said he was totally in love with you and willing to marry you and run off to Paris."  
"Now you're just making up stuff…"

"Amy and Archie sitting in a tree…"  
"Stop that Henry!" they were both silenced by the arrival of their dinner. Henry took the book and opened it up. He started to look through the pages and it seemed that the book wanted him to find the story about Daniella. The daughter of the evil queen. He opened his eyes wider.  
"No more Archie." She laughed. "Or I swear I will…"

"I found out who you are." Henry replied. "You are Daniella, Snow's younger sister and Regina's biological daughter. It seems that you're not adopted after all."

She didn't say a word, she thought about that being true. If Regina was her real mom, than why did she let her believe she was adopted. Did they hate each other in the enchanted forest? Or had she chosen her father's side? Did she lose all trust in her mother when she became the evil queen?

"Henry, that can't be true."

"According to this book…" Henry stared at her. "Regina locked you up in a tower when you were 16, she made you forget about Snow and your father. They only way you could regain your memories was leave, some day you decided you wanted to live, you got your memories back. I can't believe I didn't see it before…"

"Are you say I'm some kind of crosss between Red Rose and Rapunzel?"  
"It seems like it." Henry smiled. "You're miss Blanchard sister."  
"Wait, so does she believe you?"

* * *

Regina walked in anger to the clock tower. How could time be moving again? Why was it moving? She looked down and noticed the car of Emma Swam right away, she had not left like she thought she would. She was here to break her curse, even if she had no idea about the existence. That's it, she had tried to be mean. Maybe she needed to talk to Emma, woman to woman. She needed to leave. She walked to her back yard, picked a bunch of honeycrisped apples and put them in a basket. Maybe she could give Emma a treat, a message that Henry was in the hands of a caring mother, that way she would surely leave. She took her car, drove to the bed and breakfast owned by Granny and asked for the room number.

When she walked up to the room she hardly believed what she was doing. Regina, she told herself, you don't have to do this. Yet her anger told her she should, this woman needed to leave. She knocked the door, bolted her face in a smile and kept the basket in front of her. She needed to make an overly nice impression, like the person who always smiled, even if she would never trust that person.

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Regina over did her enthusiasm, but it seemed that Emma could see right through them as she took the basket and thanked her. "I'm sure it was dark tonight, I thought you would love them on your way home."

"I was thinking to stay awhile." Emma responded.

Staying a while? That was not a good idea, Regina couldn't let her smile down, yet she wanted to punch the woman out of the town, things were weird between her and her son anyway. She didn't need this woman to complicate things.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him." She said.  
**"**All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me wanna stay more." Regina seemed confused, yet she knew that there had to be some treat in her apples. " I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna make sure Henry's okay."  
**"**He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked her.  
"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan, only _one_ of us knows what's best for Henry."  
"Yeah, and I'm starting to think that person is Amy." Emma opened her eyes wider.  
**"**It's time for you to go." Regina stepped closer. She heard Emma ask what would happen if she didn't. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

Daniella couldn't believe the treat her mom had made at the wedding of her sister, she had never seen her mom like this, never seen her so hurt and angry at the same time, why did she want to take away her sisters happiness? What happened between them? For some reason Regina decided Snow was the bad guy someday and she decided that her daughter had nothing to do with knowing the truth. Daniella stepped inside the room, turned around and cried. What the hell was happening to her? She needed to see her mother. She blinked her eyes and in white light she appeared in her mom's castle.

"Danielle…" the man stepped to her and pulled her in his arms. "Your mother will surely be.."

He was interrupted by Regina entering the room, it was only than she noticed Charming's sward smashed in the wall.  
"He could have hit you…" She ran to Regina protectively putting her hands on her cheeks. For some odd reason Regina let her. "Mom…"  
"Are you here to beg me not to do it?" Regina pulled her arms from her hands. " I will do it."

"Mom, I know you are a good person." She took her hand in hers. "Don't let vengeance do this to you, Snow wants nothing more than…"

"So you've taken her in your heart?" Regina turned to her daughter in anger. "Somehow you casted your mom out for her."

"She's my sister!" Daniella yelled. "You're tearing me apart, I can't pick between you two. You know that I love you both and you know that I believe in your goodness, I will never stop doing that. I will always love you, but you're pushing it."

"I'm pushing of losing your endless love?" She laughed. "Mustn't be that endless?"

"What are you even planning to do?" Daniella raised her voice. "Send a group of zombies, make everyone hate them. Kill everyone, you can't possible take away everyone's happiness. Do you really think your happiness lies in other people's pain? In my pain?"  
"You know that I never mean to cause you pain." Regina placed her hand to Daniella's cheek. "You are my beautiful daughter. The only thing I want to see you is happy…"

"And you make me unhappy by doing this…" There were tears in Daniella's eyes. "I can't sleep at night, knowing that you could be harmed. They think you're evil, I don't. You're just a person who likes to do wrong things from time to time, you need…"

"I need to what?" Regina smiled. "Sing cumbaja's with Snow? Pretend I don't want to see her suffer?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"That doesn't matter."

Daniella got really quit, she put her hands to her head and started to cry. She said something, but Regina could hardly figure out which words her daughter said. When Daniella was upset, she would only calm by one thing. If Regina put her arms around her daughter, sing anything, she would be calm. So that was what she did, pull her daughter in her arms and rock her back and forward singing a song. How good it felt to know that her child still cared, she needed to keep her close when she did the curse.  
"I'm going to do a dark curse." She moved her hands trough Daniella's hair. "You and I, we will be happy if I do this. So happy, you won't be torn between me and.."

"A dark curse?" Danielle opened her eyes wider. "I thought you got rid of that, for me. I thought we decided it was to dangerous. You destroyed it. Didn't you?"  
"She traded it away." The mirror whispered behind them.  
"Against what?" She turned to Regina. "A nice basic plan on how to get a killer look? How to destroy mice? Chocolate?"

"The sleeping curse."

She pulled herself from her embrace and stood up. She remembered when Snow was in a deep sleep. She didn't know the exact situation, but she stared at Regina.  
"You actually used that thing on Snow." She shook her head. "And now you want the curse back from Maleficent? She will not just hand it to you. Mom don't get it, think about our happiness."

"I know more of that, than you do." She turned to the mirror. "prepare my carriage. I'm getting that curse."

* * *

Henry stared at Emma as she entered the diner. She had obviously not seen the two of them finishing their breakfast. After Amy had talked about who she was, he thought about Emma. So Henry and Amy were really family, he was her aunt. Or maybe a bit farther, but he did like they shared a connection, yet he still saw her as his sister. They watched how Ruby brought, for some reason Emma went directly to Graham who was in the boot behind them. As they bickered about the coco, Amy and Henry shared a look.  
"I did." He levitated his hand. Emma sat down next to Amy.

"Amy…" Emma smiled "Henry…"

"We're having breakfast here." Amy smiled "Mom decided that I committed one of the worst crimes possible by men."

"Murder?" Emma raised her shoulders.

"No, removing pages from a book."

"Well, she kind of does consider that murder." Henry smiled as he saw that Emma took a sip of her coco. "Thanks kid."  
"You technically should thank Amy." He smiled. "Since she payed for it."

"And here I was hoping you would have put it on the mayor's tap?"

Amy laughed. She smiled at Emma, after ten minutes they got up. Emma stepped next to them, she didn't need an invitation to go with them, she knew they wanted her to go. So as they stepped on the road, she stared at Henry.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" She spoke to Henry directly right now.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it." Henry reacted. " Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, "Operation Cobra". Like it?"

"Why didn't I have a vote in the matter?" Amy spoke "I think we should call it operation Darcy. Since Darcy's awesome!"  
"Cobra?" She looked to Henry. " Darcy?That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail." Henry replied

"I still think we should go with Darcy." Amy looked disappointed.

**"**So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it." She stared at Amy. "Even little miss book here."  
"He thinks so." Amy smiled "Apparently you made time move again, or you repaired the clock. Either way, it's not always 8.15 here."  
"So what about their pasts?" She turned to Amy. "Do you know who you are without this book? Do you have flashes?"

"Nothing." Amy explained. "Apparently I have been walking around for decades in a cursed town, repeating my senior year of collage over and over again. That must explain."

"So they repeat everything and they have fake memories?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you'd get it." He smiled "That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop the curse. Make them remember again."

"So you're the one that can make me graduate?" Amy laughed. "Because you are …"  
"The daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming." Emma stared to Henry. "And who do you think Amy is?"  
"Your aunt." He saw the confusion on Emma's face. "She's the evil queen's biological daughter and Snow White sister."  
"Wow." She placed her hand to her head. "Just what I needed a crazy aunt."

**"**Hey!" Amy called out in anger.

Henry stared at Amy, he smiled at the remark Emma had just made. Slowly he walked a bit farther. He opened his mouth: " Yes, and right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know what we're up too. I took out the end…"

"So you were the one…" Amy shook her head. "You know what I told you…"

"Yeah." Henry turned to Emma. "If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. Your mom is Snow white…"

"Yeah, be happy…" Amy smiled "I got the evil queen, at least yours is the hero."

"It's not." Emma turned to Henry. "Kid…"

"**:** I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, _don't_ let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it would be bad." He turned around "I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"  
**"** I never said I did!"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen him smile like that about someone that was not Amy." Mary Margaret stepped next to her. "Hey Ames, Emma."

"I didn't do a lot…" Emma smiled "Actually I think I…"

" You stayed. So.. does the Mayor know you're still here?" She smiled  
"How did she get elected?" Emma stared at Amy and Mary Margaret. "By fear tactics."

It became quite, Amy had her hand wrapped around her pulse. She looked more serious than she had a few seconds ago. It looked like they were question how Regina was elected, like they needed to think about a clear answer. Something that made Emma wonder. She raised an eyebrow, it was Mary Margaret to start answering  
" She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of.. well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." Mary Margaret.

"Well, I sometimes feel she's a good person." Amy answered. "She's afraid to love."  
"You're saying that, because Henry thinks you're the evil queen Jr." Emma laughed. "Who does he think you are?"

"It's kind of silly…" Mary Margaret smiled.  
"This one here just found out she's the evil queens daughter." Emma smiled "Nothing can get crazier."

"Snow white."

"We're sisters." Amy smiled "I mean Regina was married to the father of Snow White and your father is my father."  
"Oh, that's crazy." She turned to Emma. "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not in the book." She turned to Amy. "Do you think we can visit his shrink? Or do I say your boyfriend?"

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Daniella stepped through the forest; she should have known it wouldn't help. Her mother Regina was not the person to stop a plan, but she hoped there was just a little love in her heart. She thought about the curse, she was going to get it and the curse would come. There was no time to spare, she knew all about it. Yet there had to be something she could do, something she could do to protect the people if the curse were spoken, to make it lighter. She moved her hands in front of her, sparks came from it as a fire ball appeared above her hands. A sound in the back ground made it go away, she turned back, there was nothing there.

"Who's there?" She yelled. "Show your face…"

"I'm so sorry." A voice spoke. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

"What's your name?" She turned around by she didn't see anyone. "Where are you?"

"Down here…" She still saw nothing, it wasn't until a cricket flew upon her shoulder she noticed him. "Jimny. Why did you scare me like this?"

"What did you find out?"

"She's speaking about a dark curse."Daniella spoke "There's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Does she have this dark curse?"

"No, Maleficent has."

"Do you know where this Maleficent lives?"

Daniella nodded her hear, everyone knew where Maleficent lived. No one dared to go there, even if they could handle her. It almost seemed that everyone left her alone, she wasn't big trouble, so she was not seen as a treat. Yet right now, Jimny Cricket stared at her.  
"She won't get the curse if we get there first." He stared at her. "Can you handle her?"

"Magic wise yes." She turned away. "The question should be, if we can get there before my mom does."

* * *

**Emma: So I told you it would help..**

**You: What? **

**Emma: Threaten to beat them up, you got reviews! Yay!**

**Amy: Maybe they reviewed because of the tension between me and Archie. I mean…**

**Emma: You're in love, I get it. People are not going to review…**

**Amy: I'm not in love with….**

**Henry: Can we not just say to Review! (turns to the audience). What do you think it should be? **

**Amy: (whispers) Operation Darcy…**

**Henry: Cobra…**

**Amy: Darcy…**

**Emma: Stop it, if you two children keep bickering there won't be any reviews! You should do it like this. If you review, Archie will be kissing Amy next chapter. **

**Amy: You're not the boss of me. **

**Emma: says the girl who spends 28 years about her last year. **

**Henry: you believe me?**

**Emma: I don't think so. **

**Henry: so, I'll just end this here. Review, if you do there will be another chapter, like…**

**Emma: The next 7 days. **

**You: I can do that…**

**Emma: okay, so here it is. Review, any review is a vote for Amy for Major, who's going to be a way better major. Don't you think?  
Amy: I'm not running for…**

**Emma: (puts up poster) Aren't you? **

**Henry: Okay, let's not waste their time…**

**All together: Please review! (Emma: Or I'll punch you in the face.)**


	6. Episode 2 part 2

**Hey, **

**So this is where the real changes really start in the chapter, this is the second chapter in the 'episode two' line. You will love it I think, so I want to thank you once again for all the love I have been receiving. Thank you so much for everything! **

**Enjoy the next chapter. **

**Alsoo I want to give credit for a quote in this chapter to Professor X in the X-men days of future past, you will all see which quote. **

* * *

Chapter 6: The true reality about the curse

**Enchanted Forrest**

Daniella stared at the sky, a storm was coming, she could see it by the dark clouds on the sky. She hesitated and stood still for just a moment. Her eyes went too Jimny Cricket on her shoulder, she wanted to ask something, yet the words didn't make it from her brain to speech. She closed her eyes for just a moment. She was not going to make it, if she walked. Surely her mother was taking the carriage, maybe she should fly. As she thought about flying, she levitated above the ground.  
She didn't have wings, she didn't need them to fly, some people argued she was just using a much progressed version of levitating. She didn't care and as she flew higher, she needed to think about the destination. The castle of Malificent was in the far west of the forest, from her point it took long to get there.

"What's your plan when she succeeds?" She hadn't started thinking about what she needed to do against her mother, she just thought about going back to her sister. She had no idea what this 'dark curse' was, just that it would not be pleasant for her. She was sure that Regina hardly knew the danger she was bringing, she was stuck in a chain of pain, one that needed to be broken, yet all her words, the love she had for her mother, had done nothing. Regina always chose for evil and not for Daniella.

"You have to think of her as a villain."

"That's a hard thing to do…" She didn't look at him. "Considering that she's my mother. I can't look at her as a villain, because I know she's not. She might have done bad things, but somewhere in there is the mother that raised me with love."  
"Are you sure about that?" He spoke "Darkness can taint someone's heart, maybe after all the evil, nothing is left."

"I don't believe that." She smiled "I think there's always hope left. Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they can't be saved."

"Are you sure that your heart will survive this?" He sat down on her shoulder. "Her choices? You keep a hope that she's still good, you are losing more than she does."  
"I'm sure of it." She smiled. "Just so sure that I am that everything is going to end well. Good always win, one way or another."

He didn't say a single word as she flew on, her hope was something everyone loved about her. She was always the first one to talk, the first one to try to turn someone to their side, like people said, she talked and then she used violence. It didn't make her weak, it made her powerful and respected all over the country. There was not any creature that hated her and if they did, there must have been a legend going around. In many ways she was like her mother, she possessed the ability to perform spell and magic. In other ways she was the opposite, her mother would always travel by horse, she chose to travel on food or to use her flying skills.

"Have you talked to Snow after the wedding?"  
"No." She replied "I've chose to follow my mother right away, I think I needed to know what was her plan. I need to know if I can stop her. And if I can't stop her, there are always other ways."

"What is that?"

"I can always use my own magic against her." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Against the curse. Maybe I can save us after all."

* * *

"So…" Emma stopped next to her. "You're still in the denial face?"  
"I don't understand." Amy stared at her in confusion. "I am in denial about what?"  
"About your boyfriend?" Emma put her arm around Amy's shoulder. "You're hunky, shrink boyfriend. I mean what's with you guys?"

"We're not involved." She smiled "That's up with us."

Amy raised an eyebrow to Emma, she didn't say a single word. She didn't think about why anyone would think she and Archie were involved, they gave a very close impression, after all he was her best friend, the person she confided in, the only person that would keep any of her secrets. He would never tell anything about her to Regina and she could say anything she wanted to him. To some that seemed a relationship and she had to admit a relationship would go smoothly between them, yet she didn't know if she wanted a relationship like that. If she desired anything like that, maybe she did. Maybe she did not. If she did, she had kept it from herself.

"Where is the fear coming from?" Emma stared at her. "His age? How old is he anyway?"

"He's 28." She nodded. "We're only 8 years apart."

"That's not so bad." Emma smiled "I once dated a guy that was 15 years older than I was. 8 years that's nothing, I mean guys are naturally less developed."

"I don't know." She smiled. "He's not like that.

"Trust me, they all are." Emma shook her head. "I mean all of them are immature in less than one way. Trust me, I've seen more relationships than you did."

"What was his childhood like?" Emma changed the subject. "I mean Henry's."  
"When I arrived Henry was two, or at least I think he was." Amy explained. "He was extremely early, he was good at everything he did. When he went to school, people said he had a hard time socializing with people. The kindergarten teacher said he could be autistic, my mother had her fired, because she said that she had no reason in saying so. Henry was always on his own, that kept going even when he reached prime school. I think that is when Archie graduated, he came at our place and Regina said Henry needed help, he was having trouble with all kinds of stuff."

"Is he autistic?" Emma stared at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "Plus, he's easily distracted in class, people thought that was because he didn't like school, that wasn't the truth. Henry has an IQ of 155, extremely above his fellow students, he feels like he never fits in and because Regina is his mother he feels isolated."

"Why because of Regina?"

"She does have her reputation, Emma." Her face seemed hurt. "I had few friends and they didn't dare to come over, what would that have to be with Henry? This entire town fears her, there haven't been elections for so long. I don't think I have ever known them being hold, there is a man named Anthony Anderson, he wants to be mayor. Regina is not taking any competition, she made it so elections are illegal. Would you dare to come to that woman's house?"

"No." Emma stared at her. "How did it happen that he believe in this fairy tales this easily?"

"I don't know." She stared to her. "Maybe because it's easier for him to understand, in his mind there it's easier to see things as extremes, good and evil. It simplifies emotions, something Henry has so much trouble dealing with."  
"I didn't notice he had so much trouble…" Emma smiled "He has no trouble talking to me…"

"Well, you are special, Emma." Amy smiled "Even if I didn't believe his theory, there's something about you. When you arrived, something changed."

They arrived at Archie's building, Amy opened up the door and they both walked inside, up the stairs to the first floor. Archie's practice, she moved her hand to the door and knocked. It didn't take long for Archie to open up, his cheeks had a soft blush on them when he opened up the door, the same happened to Amy, there was a silence. A minutes no one said a word, Archie's hand was resting on Amy's hand, a smile moved on his face. He laughed nervously.

"Amelia." He smiled.

"Archiebald." She answered, her cheeks blushed even worst. "Emma is here too."

"Miss Swan."

"Doctor Hopper…" Emma stepped inside. "I wanted to talk to you about Henry…"

"Did Amy already talk to you about his autism?" He pointed to the chair, Emma sat down and noticed that Amy chose the side of the chair Archie sat. Their foods were right next to each other and sometimes Emma thought she noticed the two tried to flirt. Emma smiled for a moment and noticed that a blush came to Amy's cheeks.  
"What do you think about the fairy tales?" Emma stared at him. "Amy already talked about it making the world more simple. Than why does he think that his mother is the evil queen?"

"Because it's hard to categorize…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"He's talking about mom doing bad things." Amy put her hand to Archie's. "Unlike Archie I can speak about her negative parts, I already told you about the elections. What I did not tell you about her is that she's in charge of taxes, when you get a raise, she raises your taxes. She's selfish and sometimes cruel to people she meets. On the other hands she's polite, at times really sweet and caring. She's a duality, by calling her the evil queen he's trying to make sense of her being mean to him at times, he doesn't understand her."

"Are you saying you think Regina is a good person?"

"I'm sure of it." Amy smiled "Just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they can't be saved."  
"What?" Emma squeezes her eyes together. "But don't you think this fairy tale thing is crazy, Doctor Hopper?"

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word "crazy"is um.. quite damaging. These stories- they're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. He's using this book to help deal with his problems." Archie spoke  
"He's very fragile, I don't want him to get hurt." Amy stared at her. "And I don't mind how much you changed in this town, if you hurt my little brother, I will hunt you down and cause the same pain, you've inflicted him."  
"Amy…"

A smile appeared on Amy's face, he took the papers he noted down. A moment later he handed them to Emma without saying anything. He stood up and walked closer took Emma and pushed them in her hand.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you are very important to him…" He paused. "He talks about you all the time."

"Doctor Hopper…" Emma whispered. "If you like Amy, you have to make a move. A girl like that is not going to stay single forever?"  
"What makes you say I like her miss Swan?" He looked to Amy who was staring at his phone.

"Because…" Emma smiled "You blush when she comes in, you flirt all over the place, she means the world to you. As a tip, I suggest you make a move."  
"Her mother won't like that?"

"I say you don't give a crap about what her mother thinks." Emma turned her face. "You want Amy, you go for it. I mean Regina does not decide who her daughter dates, maybe the town should start standing up against her. You can start by one simple kiss…"

"Miss Swan…"

"I'm just giving you advice." Emma stepped away.

She stepped outside leaving Amy and Archie all by themselves. Amy was still sitting on the edge of his chair, her legs were next to each other, he stepped next to her.  
"Amy…" He smiled.

"Archie." She stood up. "How's Gepeto?"

"He's okay." He blushed. "Don't you have class?"

"My first class is in the afternoon. Apparently miss Austen from classic English class has broken her leg. She's going to be knocked out for a few weeks…" She smiled "That was a nice thing you did for Emma, giving her Henry's papers. She's going to understand him better…"

"I guess she will…" He pulled her upright in front of him, than he placed his arms around her neck. Her cheeks started to blush right away, there were no words to say when he looked in her blue eyes. A simple move could mean he was kissing her. So he did it, he couldn't believe it. He was kissing Amy Mills, the woman he loves. He felt her burning cheeks against his, her hands were sweating. He believed this moment could last forever, a simple move of rebellion, this was his way to stand up against Regina, smooch her daughter.

They were trapped in a moment of eternity, when the door opened up and shattered everything. It was Archie who looked to the face of the very woman who he tried to stand up against, Regina.

It took a moment for him to fully understand the situation, Regina had walked in on his first kiss with Amy. Her face was still close to his body, her hands tangled together with his. She didn't dare to turn around and face whoever had come in, part of her hoped it would be Emma. Maybe she had forgotten her jacket, but off course she had not forgotten her jacket. She pulled herself even closer, not understanding that she didn't make this situation any easier for Archie.

"Doctor Hopper…" Regina squeezed her eyes together in anger. "Amy don' t you have a class to make? Or research to do? That paper is not going to write itself, beside I need to have word with Do…"

"Bye…" Amy had the nerve to softly kiss his lips before leaving.

"Doctor Hopper…" Regina spoke again. "Do you know how inappropriate this is?"

"Why Regina?" He turned to her. "Amy is not my patient."

"She is the sister of your patient, there was a time you had her involved in your therapy." Regina smiled. "That's pretty sick, don't you agree? She's only 20."

"I'm only 8 years older than she is…"

"Precisely." She stood up. "Let's be very honest, I don't want to see any of this kissing you have going on. This little thing will end right here."

"Or what?"

"I will destroy you." She smiled. "Your reputation, you will be ruined."

"I love your daughter!" He almost screamed.  
"You love my daughter?" She stepped so close to him that he felt her hot breath in his neck. She stared at him, showing him that he couldn't love her daughter. Like she was the boss of Amy, yet there was no word in Amy's defence that left his lips. "Did you understand that?"

"Crystal." He stared at her in sweat.

"You will let her down easy." She turned her head. "We don't want my little girl hurt, wouldn't we?"

"She's not a little girl anymore." He turned to Regina. "Why don't you give her the right to make her own decisions?"  
"Because she's my daughter…" She stated at him. "How about we talk about another subject? Did you give Emma these papers about Henry?"  
"How did you know she would come?"

"Because I gave her the idea…" A mean smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

Daniella stared over the forest, another mile had gone by and it seemed that her hope lessened with the distant she took, the cricket was talking in her ear, but she tried to ignore it. They had known each other for a few weeks, but it seemed he was trying to get close to her. She didn't want him to get too close, people never got too close to her.

She started to fly faster, the castle of Maleficent appeared out of nowhere, she stared at it. Regina had to be in there, and her coach was standing outside. She had to be here, Daniella thought. Regina had made it there, without her. She slowly flew to the window, that's where she saw Regina breaking the wand. She took out a small roll of parchment, was this small object what could destroy this world? Was it that dangerous?

"It's the small things that hold the most danger…" Jiminy whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" She stared at her mother holding the piece of paper. "It looks harmless."

"I'm always sure." He spoke. "Should we go after her?"

"I don't think so." She stared down. "If it comes to a combat, she'll win. She'll always win."

She stared down, she knew that there had to be something she could do. Something that could change her mother's plan. She needed to alter the curse.

"I could alter the curse…" She spoke "I can't stop the curse, but I can make sure it doesn't hit as hard as it should. We'll have to go to the castle, my spell book is there."

"Then we'll go back."

* * *

Amy turned around, what was that about? Why did he kiss her? Was Emma right and were the two of them in love? It had to be, she would have jumped away from him, if she did not feel a thing. Why did her mother choose to walk in on her first kiss? What kind of person would do that? Well, off course she had not known she was having her first kiss. Were this butterflies she was feeling in her stomach? Was she so crazy about Archie? Maybe that is what Henry saw and what Emma saw. She and Archie, she started to smile. Should she jump by, should she leave class? Should she go to him? Why was her mind with him and not with her creative writing class.

Her heart started to beat faster when she thought about Archie, she was even drawing little hearts on her paper.

"So we will write a romantic short story too next class." The teacher said when he ended the class. Was the class already over? Had she been dreaming, yet her notes had seen every part of the class, maybe love made time go faster and if that was.

She stepped outside, almost directly running in to Mary Margaret. A smile appeared on her face as Mary Margaret looked at her.

"Amy." She smiled.  
"Mary Margaret…" She hugged her right away.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm amazing, I'm perfect, I'm over the moon."

"What happened that makes you so happy?" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow. "Is it love?"

"Kind off." Her heart started to beat faster. "Well, I think sort off."

"You think sort off?" Mary Margaret took her hand. "Archie?"

"We kissed." She replied "We really kissed."

"You kissed?" A smile appeared on Mary Margaret's face. "That's amazing. I can imagine how happy you are, but what will your mom say about the relationship?"

"She walked in on us…" She smiled. "Her reaction can't be pretty."

"It will be okay."

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

She had a conversation with Snow, who didn't believe in Regina's goodness anymore. Honestly Daniella understand. She grabbed her book, going through the pages. If this curse was coming, she was going to put it by her hand. She was going to make it like she wanted it. And if she did that, she would need something to make her remember who she was. If this curse made you forget who you were, she needed to know it. She let her eyes fall on a certain page, this was going to work. She smiled.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I will love it anyway, any word is okay. There are no characters to convince you now. I could bring them in next chapter, which will we called : Who you love the most. So don't forget to review!**


	7. Episode 2 part 3

**Hey**

**So this is basically the last chapter in the episode 2 part, so now for my story I am rearranging some episodes. But all of the things will happen as they did in the show, just a bit more in a different order. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The thing you love most**

An evil smile appeared on Regina's smile, she had to admit this was one of the evil smiles she had released in a while. She put down the phone that she used for calling the sheriff. Why had she done all of this? Why had she told Archie that he couldn't like her daughter? Didn't she want her own daughter to have happiness? She was the only one that still remembered that Amy was actually her biological daughter and that she wasn't actually named Amy, but Daniella. Than why was she breaking up the relationship of her daughter's first love?  
"It would be weird when she found out he really is a cricket." Regina whispered, reassuring herself she was doing the right thing. She thought about it, she had Amy with her and Emma in jail. How could life get better, this had to be her happy ending and it was: she had everything in her own hands, not one thing she couldn't stop. She was in charge and nobody would stop that.

This curse was becoming everything she ever wanted and yet she thought about what everyone said. What they told her about using the spell. She could not remember what she thought when she was going through preparations, she did not remember what she thought when she talked to Rumpelstiltskin and she didn't not remember what exactly went through her mind, the night she could not forget.

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

She walked through the door of Maleficent's castle like she did every day, she had no question that she would be getting that curse. She knew she would cast that curse and she knew she would get everything she had ever wanted, including her daughter by her side. She would be somewhere her daughter would be with her constantly, she wouldn't. She smiled when Maleficent gave her a look.

"How are you dear?" Maleficent asked when her head stroked the staff she always carried.

"I'm fine dear." Regina answered with a smile on her face.

"Are you?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "If it were me, I'd be simple tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you the same aga when you were married? Before she ruined it all? Yes, you were…"

"The same age when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent." She smiled to Maleficent.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too.. Hopefully."

"Enough games." She pushed her hands together in a treat. "You know why I'm here."

"To visit a dear old friend?" Maleficent smiled "Or maybe not?"

"I need my curse back." She tensed up her hands even more as Maleficent took a step back. She was not going to let the woman keep that spell. She needed it more than Maleficent would ever need it.

"It's not yours anymore." Maleficent touched the orb on top of her staff. So that is where she was keeping the curse, she smiled to Maleficent. "I traded you the sleeping curse."

"Which failed I may add." She took a step closer to Maleficent. "Undone by a simple kiss. Now please return what is mine.  
**"**The Dark Curse, really?" Maleficent looked at her with compassion. "You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting."  
**"** The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering." She didn't smile, Maleficent didn't know what was on her face. Was it hate? Was it jealousy? Was it maybe the need for revenge?  
**"** Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now."  
**"** I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff." She smiled to Maleficent as she was ready to attack. She wasn't going to get it without hurting anyone and she needed to get that curse, which meant she had to fight. She had thought about that when coming here, there was nothing she wouldn't do to get that curse in her hands and she knew Maleficent's weak spot, that pony of hers.  
**"**Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively... moral. Who did give it to you?"

She refused to answer who gave it to her, she simple moved her hands in front of her and made the weapons or anything in the room that could be a weapon follow her will. Like she expected, Maleficent knew how to fight back. Maleficent protected herself better than she could have expected and so she had to do something else, something like using her weakness against her. She moved the points to the pony. 'No', she would have guessed Maleficent screamed and she did. She moved in front of the pony, a mistake as the lamp above her could be used to trap her. The rings fell down and bound to her body.

"Love is weakness, Maleficent." She said as she pulled up the staff, broke the glass and took out the curse. Such a small paper, such a big danger. How could so much power be kept in such a small container. She felt that she heard her daughter's voice in her head, she felt like she kept hearing these words. She hadn't lost her daughter's love. Why was that not enough?

"If you're going to kill me, kill me!" Maleficent screamed.

"Why would I do that?" She gave Maleficent a bitter sweet smile. "You're my only friend."

"Don't do this. This curse... there are lines even we should not cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll... It will leave emptiness inside you... A void you will _never_ be able to fill." She heard the voice, but they meant nothing to her.  
**"**So be it." She whispered as she left the castle.

* * *

Amy stepped inside Archie's office, she hadn't rang the door, just used the key he had given her in case of emergency, she knew this was not that situation, yet she wanted to have an encore. She wanted to feel how that kiss would feel once again, she wanted to feel that once again. She liked to feel the adrenaline going through her body, it was something she loved. She had a boring life and it had changed. She would never once again go back to that boring life again, she had tasted love and she was not going to let it go. Her mother always said she was like a dog, if she loved someone she would not let them go and this time she wouldn't let go of Archie. She saw him, sitting at his desk, his hands pressed to his forehead worrying about something. What she had no idea? She actually really did not want to know, maybe she could take it away. She moved her hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" She could feel the sweat coming to his forehead, like she was the one he was worrying about.

"Amelia…" It didn't sound funny when he turned to her. It looked like he was going to tell her something very serious. So she did the only thing she could think off, she sat down on his lap and stared in his eyes.

He saw her blue eyes looking at his, when she looked at him, every secret would be told. Yet there were no words coming out, even when her hands graced his cheeks. Even she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. What did he have to tell her, that her mother didn't want them to be together, it would break her heart. Regina said their relationship was wrong, yet he didn't remember the conversation he and Amy had about Henry, sure he had it written down. Henry was his client, not his big sister Amy. His hands made it to her back, they went up to her neck and then he looked in her eyes. It was than she went in for the second kiss, this kiss was forbidden. This kiss could mess up his entire life, that was when his mind took over. He pushed her away, back on her feet and stood up himself.

"This thing…" He didn't look at her. He took of his glasses as his conscience took over. 'You love he', it said, 'you can't hurt her, because of the mayor'. Yet he didn't say a word.

"We're all wrong for each other." He shook his head. "You're only a child."  
"I'm 20." She shook her head. "I'll be 21 in a month."

"And I'll be 29 in 3 months." He put his glasses on the table. He didn't look at her. "We're in a different phase of our life, I'm ready to settle down and you…"

"I'm what…" She cried. "Look at me…"

"I can't…" He turned away.

"You can't look at me, can you?" She wanted to grab his wrist, but she couldn't reach it. Why didn't he want to look at her, he always look at her. It made her feel that he didn't mean the words he just said. He was in love with her.  
"You kissed me, remember?" She yelled. "I hadn't even opened that can of worms before you kissed me, there's no way I can put my feelings back, why did you do it? When you know how an emotional wreck I can be?"

"I…" He couldn't answer that. "I guess the both of us don't follow great advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shook her head. "Give me one good reason why we should not be together?"

"You're childish." He turned away. "You don't know what life is like for people…"

"For people like?"

"For people who don't have a mommy to pay for school and for anything she likes."

She walked out, she didn't listen to a word he said. She worked her ass of for everything she got, so her mother gave her the money for school. She knew that he didn't have a mother to pay for everything, but he had never used that against her. Why was he so mean? And why did she care? Wasn't it just a crush? And if it wasn't a crush, would she be able to get over him soon. She didn't want to get over him and she kept thing about how he didn't look at her, there had to be something going on. If he meant it, he would look at her. Pinokio's nose grow when he lied and Archie didn't look at her when he was telling her something he didn't mean. But why?

Her mother wasn't home, she hadn't expected that. There was Henry, playing video games. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She sat down next to him and touched his hair.

"So how are you, buddy?"

"Good." He answered. "Mary Margaret didn't give us any homework today."

"That's good…"

"How are you and Archie?" Henry smiled. "Have things changed between you two?"

"I thought they did." She stared to the floor. "We kissed and then when I got over there earlier, it seemed that he didn't want me anywhere. He didn't look at me, like he was lying or something. When he means it, he looks me in the eyes. This time he didn't…"

"That's because mom said you couldn't date."

"Why would she care?"

"I did some research." Henry spoke "I figured out you were a version between Rapunzel and Rose Red. In that story a bear is transformed in a prince, I think that you were supposed to transform Jiminy Cricket back to a man. He was your bear."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he is your true love…" He explained. "But you were never able to get together, because of the curse. Mom doesn't want that, she doesn't want you to find your true love. She doesn't want you to get a happy ending…"

"But if I'm her real daughter?" She smiled. "Wouldn't she want me to be happy?"

"She's the evil queen…"

"People who claim that they're evil are usually no worse than the rest of us..." She said. "It's people who claim that they're good, or any way better than the rest of us, that you have to be wary of."

She glared for one moment, stepped back to her feet. Henry stared at her, he had read about Daniella and felt the difference between Amy and Daniella was smaller than he could imagine, but somehow he felt the difference was something very small. Something that could end up biting Regina in the ass.

"I feel mom needs to be taught a lesson." She smiled. "Let's find out the crime she's taking part in and expose it."

There it was, Henry taught. Amy was a person that had been raised by drug addicts, a person that knew how to follow people. She knew how to find out information and use it against them. She had seen the worst of humans and unlike Daniella she didn't believe in the best of them. She had just found out that Regina told the man that she loved, not to love her and she was going to find out everything and she was going to make Regina lose it all.

"Operation Cobra has a new plan." She smiled.

"Amy…" Henry stared at her. "Amy, you're making me scared."

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

Regina threw open the door, she couldn't believe that the curse hadn't worked. She had looked like a fool, she was laughed at. Everything she didn't want, it was by the people that lost too. She couldn't believe they actually laughed. There was nothing she could do, she thought about why it wouldn't work. She had talked about this curse for 8 months, all this time to find out what she needed. What she could do. All the things, yet there was not much she could talk about. In this moments she thought about Daniella, a person she hadn't talked to in the same amount of time, maybe this curse wasn't meant to work. Maybe she was meant to suffer.

She stepped inside, there was her father. He had a glass of wine in his hands, she could use it. He handed her the drink.

"Perhaps it's for the best." He smiled. "The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive. I don't know what it will do to you?"

"So now you're trying to protect me?" She stared at him with an angry face.

"It's what I do."

"I know, you're the only one who does." She responded. She didn't know what that meant, in her heart she knew that Daniella her daughter would be here, if she hadn't shown her dark side over and over again.  
"You know your daughter would be here, she sees the good in you." He looked down. "So do I. We will never stop seeing the good in you."

"Well, I don't need seeing the good in me…" She yelled. "I need someone to understand why this curse isn't working."  
"If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." He stared at her. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it.. there is no heading back."  
**"**What is there for me to head back to?"

* * *

That was right, Amy was angry, so angry that Henry was scared of it. And she had to admit that with camera's in her hands, a small microphone on her bureau and everything she needed to hack the system, she was going to find out everything she could know. She had made her way inside the cameras of the town, carefully not to leave any signs. She made it so the images were something she could see all the time, that wasn't the only thing she did. She applied a tracking to Regina's shoes, she was sure that if her mother did anything illegal, she would be the first one to know. She would be the first one to use it against her, Amy was going to show her mother just how mean she could be.

"Amy, that doesn't look smart." Henry stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you say she's the evil queen." She smiled. "Let's find out just how much she knows about this curse . We play unfair."

"Amy, this is unlike you." He stared at her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"The question should be, why were we not before?" She put Regina's shoes back and applied a small camera in her clothes. "Every sound, camera image is sent right to my laptop. If she's doing anything illegal, we're right up in her nose."  
"Daniella isn't like that."

"And let's see where she ended up." Amy turned to him. "Having trust in a woman that doesn't disserve it. I trusted Regina and she took the one thing I love away from me, she's going to be sorry she did."

"You can't make her feel sorry." He turned to her. "You are supposed to be the only one that believed in her."

"When did she ever do anything good." She turned away. "In my opinion Regina doesn't deserve respect and neither does the evil queen. She deserves this, however."

* * *

Regina stared at her dress in the morning, something was off with the place she had found it. It was the exact same place she left it, yet it seemed that another person had still touched it. She moved the fabric over her skin, as she watched herself in the mirror. Did she start feeling guilty for what she did to the relationship of her daughter? She was just protecting her daughter, love was bad. She was sure that Archie was going to dump her sometime; she was just speeding up the process. There was nothing like true love and she knew how hard true love was. She walked outside, staring at the tree in her garden.  
"The mirror strikes again." She heard a voice.

"You're late." She whispered.  
"Sorry, I wanted to bring the latest edition of the mirror. I assure, it's one of my better jobs." He smiled as she stared at the newspaper, she took it in her hands. It was an article about Emma Swan. She had no words to describe her feeling, this was not what she expected, she expected more.  
"That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?"  
**"**Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. She got into a little trouble when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still." He didn't smile, there wasn't any emotion in his voice. It was clear that he was scared. "I-I didn't know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How'd he wind up here in Maine?"

"So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found _nothing_ of value. Which means _you_ have no value, Sidney." She smiled. " Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

" I-I'll keep looking."

* * *

Emma was on her bed, she was staring at the pages that Archie had given her. Some of things were things she had not heard from Amy just yet, it seemed that Henry didn't feel like he had anyone. He didn't have any friends, he was lonely. In a lot of ways, he was just like her. The only difference was that she was in an orphanage. She couldn't understand why Henry didn't seem to connect to anyone but his sister. It seemed that Amy and herself kept coming back in the notes and even Regina came back, it was sad that he wasn't sure if his mom loved him. Suddenly the door opened up. It was the sheriff.

"Hey there." She smiled to him. "If you're concerned about the "Do not disturb" signs, I've left them alone."

" Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" He stared at her.

She shook her head.

" I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them."

**"**He gave them to me." Emma explained. "You can ask Amy, Regina's daughter."  
**"** Alas, he's telling a different tale." He stared at the papers on the bed. "And I can see what I'm looking for."

* * *

Henry sat in class, for once he wasn't thinking about his mom. He was thinking about Amy, who had developed something her fairy-tale lookalike never did, a need for revenge. Something that she most have gotten from her mother herself, Henry was worried what it could do to his sister. Was it going to make her evil? Or was it going to make her better than she was before? He couldn't believe that she was actually planning on doing things that were illegal. Did that make her bad?

"May I speak to my son?" He heard his mother say. What was she doing here?

"I had nothing to do with it." He said as they walked away from the class.

"Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here... she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry." She spoke. There was hardly any guilt on her face.  
**"**No, you're not." He turned away. Maybe Amy wasn't wrong.  
**"**I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better."  
He didn't believe her, he returned to class. Amy was right, he thought in his mind. He was sure, that his shrink had just given Emma the papers. Regina had power on everyone in this town. He turned away.

* * *

Emma turned around as she stared at Graham behind the camera, she glared at him for just a moment. She smiled, why would the shrink lie like this? She had given him advice and all. He seemed like a good person, yet why would he lie? Did Regina have something on him? Did she ask him to say that?

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" She stared at Graham.

"To the right, please?" He took another photo. "Why would he lie?"

"The mayor put him up to this." She spoke "She has something on him, he's terrified of her, like everyone in this godforsaken town."

"Regina maybe be intimidating." He spoke. "But I don't think she would go as far as a fram-job."

"There haven't been elections for years." Emma spoke. "I guess that explains how far she would go. What do you think she has on everyone here?"

"Well she's the mayor." He replied. "She has her hands in everything."

"In the police force as well, I assume?"

"She has nothing on me." He was interrupted by Henry who was followed by Mary Margaret. They told him that Regina had talked about what happened.

"Off course she did." Emma said in response. "Henry, I know what she said, but I…"

"You are a genius." He smiled. "I know what you're up too. And all you need to know is that I have someone with me that can prove that she didn't steal those papers."

Right that moment Amy stepped in the room, she could hear how she told that Archie had given the papers to Emma. She also explained why he would do so.  
"You know he's very confused." She explained. "Regina came by and she thought you stole those papers, he totally forgot he gave them to your."  
"Right." Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

Regina was a rat right now, it was simple to make herself in to something she wasn't. She thought about who she would see there. She was so close to Rumpelstiltskin, the man that had given her that curse, why had he made this curse. Why hadn't it worked? She heard his voice, at that moment she became herself again.

"That curse you game me." She smiled. "It's not working!"

"Oh so worried." He staret to laugh.

"What did I do wrong?" She stepped closer. "I did everything, I even told people to help me. There is nothing I could have done wrong. So tell me! What did I do wrong?"  
"There's a price." Rumpelstiltskin laughed. She didn't answer, she just gave him a small nod that showed him to tell her his demands.  
"I want a nice life. I want property, I want comfort." He smiled. "I want to be an important man in your town, just like I am today."  
"You got it."

"I wasn't finished, there's more." He heard her react with a snarky comment. "In this new land, should I ever come to you. You need to heed my every request. You must do whatever I say, as long as I say: please!"

She nodded once more, it wasn't that he was going to ask for much. He wouldn't know who he was, so he wouldn't know he had this power. She needed to know whatever she did wrong, she moved closer to him.  
"You need a sacrifice."  
"I sacrificed the heart of my priced steed."

"A horse?" He pulled her head through the cell bars. He pushed his hands around her neck, for a moment he released a smile. "A horse? You think a horse is going to do it? Great power requires sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something for more precious. The heart of the person you love the most."  
Regina became pale, she knew immediately who the person was. Daniella, her daughter. That was the person she loved the most, the girl who had warned her about this curse. The person that believed in her. One of the only people that believed in her.  
"I see you know who…" He laughed again. "Dani…"  
"There has to be another way…" Regina stared at him.

"Oh, so you're not going to make Snow and Charming's fear come true?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "They were here, I told them nothing could stop them, if you kill the person you love the most that is. Any person you love…"  
"Any…" Regina smiled. "Will any person I love work?"  
"In theory yes…." He pulled himself closer. "But the dearer to your heart, the better the curse will work."

"You're sure that no one can stop me?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Only Snow White and prince Charming's unborn child!"

* * *

"What's going on with your sister?" Emma spoke to Henry. "I mean why did she come to my rescue? I thought she was the one to believe in Regina's goodness…"  
"It kind of wore off, she's kind of scaring me." Henry spoke "She's all up for revenge."  
"What has happened?"

"Regina didn't threaten Archie about the papers you had. She also told him to break it off with my sister." Henry turned to her. "She's pissed."  
Amy sat down next to Emma, it was pretty clear that she had heard every word of the previous conversation. She smiled for just a moment. She crossed her legs over each other.  
"He's not dropping the charges." She explained. "I gave them the bail money, you're free to go. I hope she didn't scare you."  
"No one scares me…" Henry stared at Emma. "But do you think we should give her a little fright?"

"I don't think this is a good idea." Henry said, but there was no stopping in their plan. Emma and Amy looked at each other.

* * *

Regina stepped inside the house, Amy wasn't at home. She could see that because her bedroom door was open, she stepped up the stairs but she could only see a picture of Amy and her lying in the middle of the bed. They were both smiling, it was the day she graduated from High school, she knew that was a picture that wasn't from their high school graduation, still the memories came rushing back. She didn't think about Amy, but about Daniella. She always thought about Daniella. How she wanted to talk to her daughter right now?

She picked the picture up and pulled it to her. Her eyes went to the garden, there was still a swing right next to her apple tree, right than a noise of a chain saw started.  
She saw Emma Swan, standing there with a chainsaw cutting of a branch of tree. She started to run down the stairs, how could they do this to her?

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.  
"Picking apples." Emma smiled at her.  
"You're out of your mind."

"No, _you_ are if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no _idea_ what _I_ am capable of." Emma turned away. Your move. Careful, you're making more enemies you may think. Some may even be more dangerous than mine. Just a warning."

* * *

Emma stepped outside, after the meeting she had with Regina, she heard that she couldn't stay in the bed and breakfast anymore. She needed a place to stay or she needed to leave. It was that simple, yet she couldn't leave, there was something about Henry that made her worried. It was the thing Regina did to her own daughter, she asked the guy she loved not to see her anymore. That was not a thing that a loving parent did to her daughter right? She just couldn't get a grasp on Regina, she seemed so dangerous and she seemed mean. Yet, she said she loved Henry. She did believe that, but something inside couldn't let go of Henry.

She heard her phone ring as she placed it to her ear. Her car had been disabled to ride, there was some kind of police lock on the wheel. She rolled her eyes as she pulled the phone to her ear. It was Regina, asking her to walk over to her office. Why she had no idea? Was this the counter move she should be waiting for? Would Regina be waiting for her with a chainsaw? Could this woman make her disappear without anyone noticing?

She did walk towards them, she did everything she needed to do. As she stepped in city hall, she walked to the office. It was bigger than she expected. She saw Regina, she didn't have a chainsaw. In fact she was sitting in a big chair, waiting for Emma's move.  
"Miss Swan." She whispered. "Are you waiting for my counter move?"  
"Honestly…" Emma opened her eyes wider. "Yes."  
"Miss Swan, we're both adults." Regina turned her face only slightly. " We don't need counter moves, we can talk this out like adults."

"I will have to accept that you want to be here." Emma just nodded slightly. "And you're going to take my son away from me…"  
"Wait…" Emma sat down across of her. "I have no intention of taking Henry away."  
"This is all new for me, miss Swan." Regina smiled "With Amy it was different, the parents would never come back to get her. I guess it really don't know what you're doing.3  
**"**I know I'm not a mother—I think that's pretty self-evident—but I did have him, and I can't help it—he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how.. troubled.. he is." Emma stared at Regina. "Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside—he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character."  
**"**And you don't?"  
"How can I?" Emma turned away. "He maybe got his sister convinced. The poor kid can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."  
"You think I'm crazy?" She turned around to find Henry there, Amy was right next to him. She had her hands pushed in her pocket, her blond hair pulled in a ponytail. Henry took a step back and walked away.

"great going." Amy turned away and followed Henry. It was pretty clear to Emma that she was not talking to her, but to Regina.  
**"**Henry, How long was he there?"  
**"**Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely five P.M. so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his _mother_." Regina smiled "Your move."  
**"**You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

* * *

**Enchanted forest**

Regina walked inside, so she had two options. Either way she needed to find her daughter or kill someone else she cared for. She had to kill her the person she loved the second most, her father. She started to have doubts, she couldn't kill her daughter. Why was she so willing to kill her father for this plan?  
Like Daniella said, would other people's pain cause her happiness? Or did she need to find another way to be happy? No, she needed Snow White to be unhappy, she needed Snow to suffer, like she had suffered.

"What happened? Did you get your answer?" The magic mirror welcomed her.  
**"**Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" Regina nodded her head. "And?"  
**" ** I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." She stared at her father's face. "I have to cut out the heart of the person I love the most."  
"Daniella?" He opened his eyes wider. "Your own daughter?"  
"It doesn't have to be her." Her eyes were filled with tears. "It can work with the person you love second most."

**"**Me." He whispered.  
**"**My dear... please... you don't have to do this." He feared his life, but he also feared what was going to happen to his daughter. "Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse"  
**"**But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me... It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished." She cried.  
**"**What...'" He turned to her. "This curse asked you first to kill your daughter, than your father. The price, it's to high. If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

**"**But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing."  
**"**Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again." He opened his arms. "If you don't this, you'll have Dani waiting for you. She is going to forgive you, she always does. Every single move she's been with you, even after all you've done."  
**"**I just want to be happy." She stared at her. "With my baby."  
**"You **can be. Of this, I'm sure." He stares at her as another tear falls from her cheek."" I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours. We can be happy. You, me and Dani.  
**"**I think you're right." She hugged him, just a few seconds later she took a step back. "Me and Dani can be happy. _Just _not here."  
She pulled his heart from her body, she didn't really know what she was doing. She just did it, she killed one of the two persons that had always believed in her. She didn't like the feeling, but she needed to do it. Right now she needed to do it.

"Sorry…"

* * *

Emma needed to go somewhere, she needed to talk to someone. For some reason she walked to the apartment of Mary Margaret, she didn't know how she knew here Mary Margaret lived, she just walked there.  
"hey." She said as the door opened up to her. "I just needed someone to talk to. I thought I could talk to you."  
"You really do look upset." She pointed to the chair. "Sit down."

"Things in town are so…" Emma sat down. "I don't know, how can you manage living here with Regina?"  
"You get used to it." She smiled "One can get used to everything, even her majorness. Plus me and Amy are pretty close friends, I guess a friend can help everything."  
"That's a nice thing to say…" Emma turned to her.  
**"**It's strange—ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean, I know it's crazy."

**"**I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy." Emma laughed  
**"**For what it's worth, I think you're innocent." She spoke "Amy doesn't just pay for everyone, if you matter to Henry and her."  
"Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt"  
**"**What happens if you go?" She turned to Emma. " I think the very fact that you _want_ to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't? Amy is one person that cares for him, I care for him. You are the only one that has dared to stand up to Regina, he needs you."

* * *

For some reason Emma followed the words of Mary Margaret, she called Amy to ask when Henry had an appointment with Archie and she answered it. So Emma stepped outside walking to the building. Amy was sitting in the waiting room and gave a smile.  
"So…"  
"Good luck." Amy whispered as she pushed Emma towards the door. She walked inside, the first thing she saw was Henry sitting there. She took the pages from the bag, she needed to make a statement. She wanted Henry back. She ignored any words.  
"You think I'm crazy!" She heard Henry yell.  
"No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is, but that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true. I told your mother what she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" she hoped he was convinced.

"Brilliant!"

"I read the pages, and Henry, you're right—the are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." She took the pages and threw them in the fire. She saw how the images were disappearing in the fire.

* * *

Regina was picking up the apples, she put them in a basket. The sweat was coming from her forehead. She could see Amy staring at her from her bedroom window, almost happy that her tree had been partly destroyed.  
"What a mess." It was mister Gold's voice.  
**"**Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

**"**I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits." He smiled at her. Almost like he knew a reason for her to be unhappy. "Your daughter seems to be very satisfied with the destruction of the tree."  
"Amy is Amy." She smiled

"Well, she's the daughter of drug addicts after all." He smiled to her. "Speaking about Amy's parents, I have seen the Grey's. They're in rehab, they are even thinking about getting in contact with Amy once they're doing better."

"Not happening." Regina whispered.

"She's over 18 years old." He stepped closer. "You have nothing to say about who she sees and who she doesn't. Or do you have your ways for doing that? How about Henry and Emma?"  
"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance.**"** Regina smiled for once. " I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."  
"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." He saw that her eyes became bigger. " I've just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."  
**"**Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course." He took a step away from her.  
**"**I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore. "

"To which deal are you referring?"He smiled again. " Oh, right, yeah. The boy I procured for you. _Henry_. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? How ever did you pick it?"  
**"**Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

He didn't react.

"Where did you get him?"  
Once again there was no reaction.  
**"**I think you is this woman, his mother, this... Emma Swan?"  
"I think you know exactly who she is." She turned to mister Gold. "Tell me what you know about her!"  
**"**I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me." He stepped away and he saw how Regina looked at him, her eyes were trying to pull the answer from him. "Please."

* * *

**So here is a very simple question: Which friendship (with Amy)? Would you love to see more of the Greys (Amy's parents)? And how should Amy's plan change once upon a time? Review! I love each and every review! Your opinion matters! **


End file.
